Like Looking in a Mirror
by doodlegirll
Summary: When a mysterious fourteen year old named Krys shows up at Lewis's fourteenth birthday party, he and Wilbur embark on their most challenging adventure yet to save someone Krys loves dearly before it's too late and they're gone forever. R&R COMPLETE
1. Oddly Familiar

**GAH! I just had to get this out before I exploded!**

**I know I should seriously not be multi-tasking ("Remember the multi-tasker pen, Robin. Remember the multi-tasker pen...") but this idea just wouldn't go away!**

**I had originally planned to wait until MTR came out on DVD to start this, because I really needed to see the movie again so I could get a little inspiration on how to start this appropriately, but I went and saw MTR again today at the nearest dollar theater (it was even better the second time!) and that didn't help with sticking to just TYWAW and Accustions much, but it did give me tons of ideas for more MTR fics! Unlike Pocahontas, this movie is esay to get ideas for!**

**Anyway, here's my newest story! I don't know when I'll update this, but, eh...**

**Review, please!**

**-Robi**

* * *

Chapter One: Oddly Familiar

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss sssssss...Leeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwiii iiiiiisssssssss..." A voice, accompanied by repeated pokes to the arm, brought fourteen-year-old Lewis from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking against the light, groaning. He could barely make out the dark figure that stood beside his bed, obviously the owner of the voice and the finger that still prodded at his shoulder. "Lewis..."

Lewis's only responce was to groan again and roll over onto his side.

"Don't make me flip the mattress over!" The voice threatened. "You know I will! I've done it before and I'm not afraid to do it again!"

"Go away." Lewis grumbled, obviously not frightened by the threat.

Fourteen-year-old Wilbur Robinson rolled his eyes at his future dad. Why did he have to be so dang hard to wake up?!

"It's your fourteenth birthday, dude! You can't just sleep it away!" He said. Lewis just pulled the covers up to his chin. Wilbur gave an agitated sigh.

"Or I could always go get a couple of Lucille's caffeine patches. I'm sure _that'll_ wake you up."

Lewis groaned again, but rolled over and grabbed his glasses and sat up, yawning. "Alright, alright, I'm up. Are you happy now?" He asked.

Wilbur grinned and nodded curtly. "Yes, thank you." He said. Lewis just grinned and threw a pillow at him.

Wilbur just dodged the pillow and walked out the door. "Oh, your mom says breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thanks." Lewis said.

Wilbur's visits from the future had become quite frequent in the past two years (for Lewis, one year for Wilbur). He came whenever he could, most of the time being when he was in trouble. Wilbur hadn't changed a bit in the year/years since he had first stolen the time machine, and neither had Lewis for that matter. The only thing that was different about the two of them was that they had both grown at least a couple inches. Lewis was still shorter than Wilbur by about two inches, if you didn't include his hair.

Wilbur walked back into the kitchen, where Lucille was finishing setting the table.

"Did you have to flip the mattress?" Bud asked, looking over his newspaper. Wilbur shook his head.

"Nope. Came close to it, though!" He said.

At that exact moment, Lewis came into the kitchen, yawning and stretching sleepily. Lucille engulfed her son into a hug so tight, Wilbur could have sworn he saw Lewis's face turn purple before Lucille let him go.

"Happy birthday, Cornelius!" She said. Lewis grinned.

"Thanks, Mom." He said. Now that he was in college, about to graduate, the only people who called him Lewis were Wilbur, Mildred, and a few of his former elementary and middle school teachers.

"Happy birthday, dude." Wilbur said. Lewis grinned at his best friend and the two sat down at the table as Lucille placed pancakes in front of the both of them and Bud.

"Eat up! The party starts at noon, and it's already ten!" She said, turning back to the oven, where Lewis's birthday cake was baking.

Lewis had invited just about everyone he knew, Franny, Gaston, Art, Goob, Franny's parents, and some of his former classmates from elementary and middle school. It was going to be a big party.

Lewis and Wilbur finished up with their pancakes and sat them in the sink. Lucille and Bud shooed them from the room, and they climbed the stairs to Lewis's now cluttered lab.

Wilbur walked over to what seemed to be a dismembered Carl prototype. "I take it Carl's prototype didn't go so well?" He asked. Lewis shook his head.

"I just can't seem to get him to work." He said, sighing. "I'll get him to work eventually."

"Keep moving forward." Wilbur said. Lewis rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded anyway.

"Keep moving forward."

----Later, at the party----

The party was tons of fun. All of Lewis's friends were there, as was his family. Franny had brought Frankie to show Lewis his progress, and Gaston had brought his cannon, and everyone was getting kicks out of Frankie and his soon-to-be-mafia-gang frogs escaped their tanks, hoping all around the yard, everyone hurrying to try and catch them. A food fight had broken out soon after the cake was presented, and everyone had had a blast with that.

"Hey, Lewis," Wilbur said, nudging Lewis in the ribs. "Who's that girl over there?"

Lewis followed to where Wilbur was pointing and saw a girl about his age standing near the big maple tree in the front yard. She wore a red t-shirt under a blue-jeans jacket, jeans, and blue Keds flats. Black hair peeked out from under a blue baseball cap. She had soft green eyes that sparkled with mischief and adventure behind purple-rimmed glasses, and she had two holes in ear earlobe. She wore a small gold G Clef charm on a gold chain around her neck, was glancing around the small crowd, not particularly looking for anything as it seemed, but there was something about her that came across as strange to both Wilbur and Lewis.

"I don't know." Lewis said. "I've never seen her before."

"Neither have I." Wilbur said.

"Although..." Lewis said, squinting at the girl. "There's something oddly familiar about her. I just don't know what it is yet."

The girl seemed to feel the future father and son's eyes on her. She turned and grinned at the two of them, walking over to them.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi." Lewis said. "I'm Cornelius, and this is Wilbur."

The girl held out her hand to Lewis, then Wilbur. "Nice to meet you! I'm Krys." She said.

"I don't think we've met before." Lewis said, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Did you come here with somebody else?"

Krys nodded, glancing at the crowd. "Y-yeah. I came with somebody else." She said. Wilbur cocked an eyebrow at her slight hesitation. There was something about this girl he just didn't trust.

"I'll, uh, talk to you later!" She said. She hurried away from the boys towards the crowd.

"That was...odd." Wilbur said as he and Lewis watched her go. Lewis nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "And I still don't know what it is about her that's so familiar..."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Wilbur said. "But you're right. There _is _something familiar about her. It's like I know her or something, and I've never seen her before in my life!"

Lewis just shook his head. "We'll keep an eye on her." He said. "Now if we have any hope of getting any more cake, we'd better get over there fast! It looks like Goob's gone on a cake-eating spree!"

----A few hours later----

The rest of the day, Lewis and Wilbur kept a close eye on Krys. She seemed to be avoiding them for some reason. If they'd get anywhere near her, she'd simply turn away as though she didn't even know the two were there. She talked with Lewis's parents, chatted with Franny apparently about music, and won a race against nine-year-old Gaston and eleven year old Art.

So when she slipped silently away from the crowd, Lewis and Wilbur saw their chance. The carefully got up and quietly followed the mysterious fourteen-year-old. She was constantly glancing around to make sure she wasn't being followed, which confirmed their suspicions that she was up to something. Wilbur and Lewis were constantly having to push each other into the bushes or something along those lines to keep from Krys seeing them. Finally, she stopped near the back of the house near the edge of the woods in the backyard, glancing around once more to make sure she wasn't being followed. She pushed a few branches aside and disappeared into the woods. Lewis and Wilbur nodded at each other, silently slinking after her.

When they reached the woods, they could hear Krys speaking softly to something or someone they couldn't see. They couldn't make out what she was saying she was speaking so quietly, so they slinked closer to try and catch some of her conversation.

"I know this is important!" She said. She sighed in frustration. "I know that! But I think they suspect something and--"

Wilbur swatted at a mosquito that had just bit him. "Ow." He muttered. Lewis instantly covered his mouth.

"Sh!" He hissed quietly. They heard Krys mutter something, then the talking stopped. They pushed back a few branches to see her standing in a small clearing, glancing around for whatever it was she had heard. She then made her way back towards the way she had come, passing right by the well hidden boys as she did. Lewis and Wilbur glanced at each other, then got up and followed her.

Suddenly, just as they were nearing the house, Lewis stepped on a stick, causing it to snap and Krys to turn around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Wilbur and Lewis, who still eyed her suspiciously. Krys backed up against the house, nervousness etched on her face.

Lewis and Wilbur cornered Krys, who bit her lip nervously.

"Alright, what's going on?" Wilbur demanded. "You've been acting strange since we met you!"

Krys didn't say anything, just looked nervously from Wilbur to Lewis.

"You might as well just tell us." Lewis said. "Because if you don't, I could always test my newest invention on you to scan your brain."

"I wouldn't underestimate him." Wilbur said, nodding. "He **is** a genius, you know."

"I know he's a genius!" Krys suddenly blurted out. "You have to be a genius to graduate college at 14!"

Krys suddenly realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth. "I-I...uh..."

Lewis stared blankly at her. "How did you know that?" He demanded. "I just turned fourteen today, and I haven't graduated college yet!"

"C'mon, you better just fess up. If you don't, we'll just drag it out of you anyway." Wilbur said, crossing his arms over his chest. Krys sighed in defeat.

"You really want the truth? I'll give you the truth." She said. She reached up and took off her baseball cap, causing her black hair to fall to her shoulders. In the middle of her hairline was a slightly ruffled, but very prominate cowlick. Lewis and Wilbur's eyes widened.

"My real name is Krystal Robinson." She said, turning to Wilbur. "I'm your daughter."

* * *

**A/N- Ooh, now the tables are turned on Wilbur! XD**

-Robin


	2. Tables Turned

**Man, I'm updating this a lot sooner than I thought I would!**

**But, after this, I won't be updating this story until after I update TYWAW again. Gah, sometimes I hate it when I multitask! It's not good, not good at all...**

**Anyway, here's this chapter! **

**Review, please!**

**-Robi**

* * *

Chapter Two: Tables Turned

"Well, he took that well." Krys said sarcastically as she and Lewis bent down to help Wilbur off the ground.

"You call him fainting 'taking it well'?" Lewis asked, cocking an eyebrow at his future granddaughter.

"Well, it could have been worse." Krys said.

"How?" Lewis asked. Krys's blank face told him he didn't want to know.

"Wilbur, Wilbur wake up." Lewis said, shaking Wilbur's shoulder. When Wilbur didn't wake up, Lewis sighed and looked to Krys for help. Krys just reached into her backpack and pulled out an air horn, placing it close to Wilbur's ear and pressing the button.

"Huh, wha?" Wilbur said as he sat up straight in surprise. "I didn't steal Chris the Singing Christmas Tree and smash him into a million pieces and bury him the backyard in Mom's garden, honest!"

Krys tried hard not to laugh as she looked at Lewis, who just shook his head. "So that's where they go every year! Gran gets a new one evey year, but they always disappear mysteriously. Now we know why!" She said.

Wilbur just grinned a guilty grin, realizing what he had just said and who he had said it front of. "Aheh heh. Oops."

Lewis and Krys bent down and hauled Wilbur to his feet, who brushed the dust from his shirt.

"Okay, did I dream this, or did you--" He pointed to Krys, "--tell me you're my _daughter_?"

Krys shook her head. "No, you weren't dreaming. Name's Krystal Marie Robinson, daughter of Wilbur Andrew Robinson and Cassie Jane Robinson, granddaughter of Cornelius and Franny Robinson, great-granddaughter of Bud and Lucille Robinson."

"Alright, alright, you've made your point." Wilbur said. "I believe you."

"So if you're Wilbur's daughter, what are you doing here?" Lewis asked. Krys sighed and pulled out a hologram projector from her pocket. She pressed a small button on the side and gently placed it on the ground in front of the boys.

"Watch. You'll see."

A holographic newscastor suddenly materialized in front of Krys, Lewis, and Wilbur.

Breaking news. Wilbur Robinson, son of inventor Cornelius Robinson and founder of the Time Continuum Task Force, also known as the TCTF, an organization that prevents history from repeating itself and protecting the Space Time Continuum from collapsing, was reported missing this morning at seven-thirty. It is unknown as to why he went missing, but kidnapping is a possible answer. Special forces were sent out to locate Wilbur Robinson, but there currently have been no breaks in the case."

With that, the newscaster dissolved and the hologram projector turned off. Krys bent down to pick it up while Lewis and Wilbur just stared, mouths gaping, eyes wide.

"That's why I'm here." Krys said.

"Whoa..." Wilbur said, finally shaking off his shock.

Krys nodded. "Yeah, whoa."

"Did I really grow up to found the TCTF?"

Krys grinned and reached into her jacket pocket, bringing out a badge. She held it out towards Lewis and Wilbur. "Special Agent Krys Robinson reporting for duty."

"Gimme that." Wilbur said, snatching it away. He looked it up and down. It looked real enough.

"Well, at least it's not a tanning salon coupon!" Lewis said and Wilbur handed the badge back to Krys, who tucked it back in her pocket and laughed.

"I heard about that one." She said. "Smart move there, Dad."

"Haha, very funny." Wilbur said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But that still doesn't answer why you're here!"

"I'm here to take you two back with me." Krys said. "You have to help me find you!"

"But the newscaster in the hologram said special forces had been sent out to find him!" Lewis reasoned. "So why do you need us to help you find him?"

"That's just it!" Krys said. "Special forces _weren't_ sent out to look for him! Since Mom's second in command of the TCTF, she sent me here to get you guys and bring you back, because if you want to find Wilbur Robinson, you have to think like Wilbur Robinson, and who better to find him than him himself?" Krys said in under three breaths of air.

Lewis could tell she certainly was his son's daughter, that much was true. She was the spitting image of Wilbur. That's what had been so oddly familiar about her when he had first seen her; she was Wilbur's future daughter. She had his cowlick and black hair, and his fast talking banter, as well as his cocky and sarcastic attitude.

Krys pushed back the left sleeve of her jacket and glanced at her watch. "Yikes!" She said. "We have to hurry up and get you two to the future asap! Carl said Mom's getting a little worried, and we have to start your training!"

"Carl's still around in the future? Cool." Wilbur said, looking at Lewis, who shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Wait, _training?_"

"You might be surprised at whose still around in the future." Krys said, ignoring Wilbur's last comment. She pressed a button on the side of her watch, and a small wire popped out.

"I'm sure you guys are are familiar with the Time Pause 3000, or the TP3, right?"

Lewis and Wilbur nodded.

"Good. When Dad founded the TCTF, Grandad modified it and installed it into every TCTF agents' transmitter watch. Comes in handy, actually, and it's a whole lot easier to carry around than that stopwatch one Grandad keeps in his lab." Krys said as she took the wire and expanded it to a few feet wide. The boys, having used the TP3 in many of their own adventures, stepped inside and Krys hit another button. Wilbur and Lewis glanced at their own watches as they stepped out of the circle. Sure enough, like always, everyone and everything around them had stopped, frozen in time.

"You might as well just leave those here." Krys said, indicating their watches. "Mom has transmitter watches waiting for you guys in the future."

WIlbur and Lewis just shrugged, took off their watches, and tossed them into the circle in the grass.

"Now," Krys said, turning to Wilbur. "Meet me back here in five minutes with your time machine. We have to hurry. Got it?"

Wilbur nodded. "Got it." He said.

Krys gave the two boys a short nod, then let out in a run towards the woods, slinging her backpack onto her right shoulder as she did.

As soon as she was gone, Wilbur groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Great." He muttered. "I know who my future kid is."

Lewis just laughed. "Welcome to my world, dude." He said. "Now c'mon, we have five minutes to get the time machine and meet Krys back here." He looked around. "Where'd you park it?"

"Actually, I hid it in the woods." Wilbur said. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"Like father, like daughter." He said.

Wilbur didn't say anything, just started out for the woods, Lewis not far behind. He pushed back a couple bushes and walked a little ways into the woods, where he and Lewis found the red prototype time machine with its invisibility shield on under a couple of tall pine trees. The two swung themselves inside and buckled up, starting the time machine. Wilbur carefully guided the time machine into the sky without hitting any trees and glidded back to where Krys waited in a bright orange time machine.

Wilbur hit the hatch button of his time machine so he could talk to Krys, who did the same thing.

"Ready to go?" She called.

"Yeah." Wilbur and Lewis said at the same time.

"Alright. Imput the date March 21st, 2067. Once we're in the future, just follow me, okay?"

"Got it." Lewis said. Wilbur quickly punched in the time coordinates and closed the hatch. He then followed Krys as she lifted off into the air and picked up speed. Before either three of them had time to even blink, blue and purple lights engulfed both time machines and they disappeared with two flashes of light.

* * *

**By the way, I thought I might mention that the names Gran and Grandad are in loving memory of my own grandparents on my dad's side. I never knew my Grandad, but that's what I always called him when my Gran and I talked about him in the fourteen years my Gran and I spent together. I don't think anybody cares that that's why Franny and Cornelius are called Gran and Grandad, but I thought I might mention it anyway.**

**Oh, and I just couldn't resist the Chris the Singing Christmas Tree joke! Wilbur did to it what I would have done to it...**

**Review?**


	3. Collision Course

**Dang, I hate writer's block! **

**Sorry I haven't updated TYWAW, guys, but I have AWFUL writer's block on it! Dang dang dang dang dang...oh well. Can't be helped.**

**Anyway, this might be the last update I make for a little while. On August 21st, I'm leaving for Arkansas to visit my family for the first time since Gran died back in November, and I'm really excited. But I'm only going to have access to internet for a few days while I'm there, and since I'm staying with my aunt, I know I'm going to be busy. Then I'm headed down to my hometown of Camden, Arkansas, and there's no wireless internet down there!**

**Then, the day after I get home, I leave for the Upper Peninsula to go camping with Sophie, and there's no internet _there_ either! So sorry guys!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of LLIAM!**

**Review, please! Frankie's gotten bored...**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter three: Collision Course

Just as quickly as they had disappeared from the past, the two time machines appeared in the future –Krys's future, that is.

"Whoa." Lewis and Wilbur breathed together. Todayland sure had changed! The buildings were taller, and a little closer to each other, and there were a lot more of them. People still floated by in bubbles, the moving sidewalks still ran, and hovercars still floated in the air. The blue sky was so clear it was almost blinding, and both boys had to squint against the glare of the sun in order to see Krys's bright orange time machine in front of them.

"Hey, guys, did you make it alright?" Krys's voice sounded from what looked like a handheld speaker.

"Yeah, we're fine. Which way?" Wilbur said.

"Same as it is in your time!" Krys said.

"Uh, Krys…" Lewis said. "Todayland has changed! It's a lot bigger than what we're used to, so we don't exactly know which was that _is_."

"Oh, right." Krys said. "Just follow me."

"Alright." Wilbur said as he pressed down on the gas pedal, speeding the red time machine up a little.

"Do you see Krys anywhere?" Lewis asked, leaning forward to look over Wilbur's shoulder out the window. Wilbur shook his head.

"No." He said. "I can't see a thing with the sun in my eyes!"

"Didn't you bring your sunglasses?" Lewis asked, also squinting furiously from the glare. Wilbur shook his head.

"Carl stepped on them." He grumbled. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"Wonder how…" He said, knowing it was most likely not Carl's fault at all, and more of Wilbur's irresponsibility.

"OK, so I left them laying where Carl could accidentally step on them! There, happy?" Wilbur said in defeat.

"I will be when we find Krys." Lewis said, looking around for his future granddaughter. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Wilbur said, slowing down a bit, glancing around for the orange time machine. "Maybe she went this way." He said as he turned the time machine to the right and pressed the gas pedal.

"Careful, Wilbur. We don't want to get lost!" Lewis said.

"Relax. We're not going to get lost." Wilbur said.

►▲▼◄

Meanwhile, Krys had already arrived back at the Robinson Mansion. She opened the hatch of her time machine and hopped out.

"Okay, guys, Mom's inside waiting for us, but she kinda didn't tell the rest of the family you're—"

Krys then realized Wilbur and Lewis weren't there.

"Guys?" She called. When they didn't answer her, she let out a frustrated huff and climbed back in her orange time machine and started up the engine, closing the hatch.

"Dad, when I find you, _both_ of you, I'm going to kill you." She muttered as she soared into the sky and back across the Todayland River towards the city.

►▲▼◄

"Wilbur, we've passed this building already!" Lewis said as he and Wilbur still flew around Todayland.

Wilbur sighed. "Fine, I admit it!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "We're lost!"

"And about to crash!" Lewis said, screaming the last part as a hovercar started coming towards them at full speed, its horn honking. Wilbur and Lewis screamed and Wilbur grabbed the wheel, pointing it towards the ground and pressing down on the gas pedal. They ducked under the hovercar just in time. Both let out a sigh of relief, until, that is, they realized they had just ducked into a highway air-lane, and the light had just turned green.

"Wilbur, quick!" Lewis said. "Do something!"

"Do what?!" Wilbur asked, a face of pure terror on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at Lewis.

"Floor it!" Lewis commanded and Wilbur did as he was told. He sped forward, dodging honking hovercars left and right, up and down as he did.

"Quick, turn left!" Lewis said. Wilbur turned left and sped past a few other hovercars. He quickly flipped the time machine to the side as they passed in between two buildings, ending up back where they had started at the intersection.

"Fly up this time!" Lewis said and Wilbur pointed the time machine towards the sky and hit the gas pedal, flooring it again. The time machine jerked forward into the sky. Finally, when they were sure they were high enough off the ground, they slowed down, panting as if they had been running as they did.

"That…was…close…" Wilbur breathed. Suddenly, the time machine slowed down to an almost stop and lurched a few times before plunging towards the city below.

"Wilbur, what's going on?!" Lewis cried.

"We're evidently out of gas!" Wilbur screamed. The two could only scream and hug each other in horror, their eyes closed as the time machine grew closer and closer to the ground.

But just as they were about ready to meet the ground, they felt the time machine stop, and begin to move back upwards, as if it still had gas in its tanks and someone still at its wheel. The future father and son opened their eyes and realized they had indeed stopped moving…towards the ground anyway. They were now moving forward, towards the edge of the city.

"Geez, I take my eyes off you guys for two seconds and you end up almost getting yourselves killed! If even _one_ of you got killed, I'd cease to exist, and that's not something I want to do today, thank you!" The two heard Krys's aggravated voice come from the speaker. The two looked up and saw that the red time machine was trailing under the Krys's orange one, as if suspended by invisible wires or something.

"You're lucky Grandad installed a Lev-Ray in this thing!" Krys went on.

"Might want to watch how you talk to us, young lady." Wilbur said, clearly enjoying his own authority over somebody. "Don't forget, we can ground you."

They heard Krys go quiet for a minute, then let out a small growl. Wilbur grinned at Lewis, who just shook his head.

Before the two knew it, the time machine was gently lowered onto a grassy, green lawn and Krys's time machine landed next to them. She quickly jumped out and the two boys followed in tow, landing in the grass. They then turned to Krys for instructions.

"Okay, so Mom said to meet her in the library. She kinda, well…_forgot_ to tell Grandad, and he's bound to have noticed my time machine gone by now when all the time machines are on lockdown until we find Dad." She said.

"How many time machines are there?" Lewis asked.

"Twenty-two. That's how many members of the TCTF there are, and that's not including their partners." Krys said. She waved her hand in the direction of the house.

Wilbur and Lewis's eyes both widened at the sight of the Robinson Mansion. It was a whole lot bigger than they both remembered from Wilbur's future.

"Whoa." They said together. Krys grinned.

"Yeah, I know. It's huge. But hey, you guys had to add on to make room for me and Mom and Teeny didn't you?"

"Teeny?" Wilbur asked. "Who the heck is Teeny?"

"Tiny's son." Krys said. "Tiny got a little lonely a few years back so we got him a girlfriend, but Mini had to go back to the past after Teeny was born because the timeline was threatened." Krys shrugged. "But Teeny got to stay!"

"What other kind of pets do we now have that we might want to know about?" Lewis asked, almost scared to ask. Krys shrugged.

"Just Jess, my cat." She said.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a huge lioness came running from a flap on the side of the house. A large bell from around its neck jingled as it ran towards the trio and pounced on Krys, pinning her to the ground.

"Ah!" Wilbur screamed, hiding behind Lewis, who looked at the lioness with a slight nervousness. It was licking Krys furiously on the face, and Krys was laughing.

"Jess, Jess, stop it!" She laughed. The lioness, obviously Krys's so-called "cat," stood back and sat down, purring with delight.

"I thought you said you had just a _cat_!" Wilbur said, still hiding behind Lewis.

"Did I mention she's no ordinary house cat?" Krys asked, trying not to laugh from Wilbur's fear of Jess.

"No, you conveniently left that part out!" Wilbur said, crossing his arms. Krys just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's just get inside." Lewis said. Krys nodded and turned back towards the house.

"Follow me." She said. "And this time, try not to get lost!"

Wilbur and Lewis just gave each other sideward glances and followed Krys into the now-bigger Robinson Mansion though Jess's cat door.

"This is the den." Krys said. "It's where Jess sleeps. Pun unintended." She added.

She led them down some very familiar hallways, and it was apparent that while it had gotten bigger, a lot of the inside hadn't changed at all.

As the trio neared the library, Jess following close behind, they heard voices coming from inside the room. The door was opened slightly to where Lewis, Wilbur, and Krys could peek in.

"Cassie, I still don't think Krys bringing them here is going to solve anything! I'm worried about Wilbur, too, but don't you think this is a little far-fetched?" Said an older, yet still suprisingly young looking, Cornelius said. He was standing in front of a woman with long blonde hair. She, like Krys, wore glasses and had green eyes.

"I know it may seem a little rash, Cornelius, but if anyone can find Wilbur it's himself, you, and Krys together!" The woman, obviously Cassie Robinson, future wife of Wilbur and Krys's mother, said. "You and I both know that!"

Cornelius sighed. "I just don't know if this was such a good idea." He said.

"Ahem." Krys interrupted, stepping into the room. Cornelius turned around and Cassie glanced around him at her daughter.

"Krys!" She said as she went over to hug her daughter. "Did you find them?"

Krys nodded. She reached around the doorframe and pulled in Lewis and Wilbur, who just grinned nervously at Cassie and Cornelius.

"Hello, Lewis, Wilbur." Cornelius said, nodding at his son and younger self. The two nodded at the now seventy-two year old Cornelius, who actually looked like he was still forty-two, which surprised Lewis and Wilbur both. Cornelius saw their faces and laughed.

"It's called the Youth Patch. Mom invented it awhile back." He said.

Cassie proceeded in giving both confused boys hugs.

"It's good to meet you!" She said as she stepped back and extended her hand. "You don't know me yet, but I'm Cassie."

"Hi." Lewis said, shaking her hand. "I'm Lewis."

"Wilbur." Wilbur said, also shaking her hand. It felt awkward introducing himself to his future wife, who obviously already knew who he and Lewis both were, but shrugged it off and gave another nervous grin. Cassie smiled.

"We were wondering when you were coming back!" She said, turning back to Krys. "We didn't know what was taking so long!"

"Sorry, Mama." Krys said. "They kinda got lost back in the city and nearly crashed the prototype time machine and got themselves killed."

"Oh no." Cornelius said, rubbing his temples. "What happened this time?"

"Well, we got lost, like Krys said." Wilbur said, shrugging.

"Then we ran out of gas trying to get away from the traffic." Lewis added. "It's a good thing Krys found us when she did or we'd both be in big trouble right now!"

"I'll say." Krys agreed.

Cassie just shook her head, still smiling. "Krys, would you do me a favor and show Lewis and Wilbur to their room while your grandfather and I alert the rest of the family they're here?"

Krys nodded. "Sure, Mom." She said. She turned to Lewis and Wilbur. "Follow me." She said. Lewis and Wilbur looked at Cassie and Cornelius, then at each other.

"Guess we'd better follow her." Lewis said. Wilbur nodded and the two boys turned and walked down the hall after Krys.

Krys led the two to a set of travel tubes. She pointed to the one to the right.

"Alright, so the one on the right will take you to your room." She said. "I think you know how to sue the tubes."

"Where does the left one go?" Lewis asked. Krys's nose wrinkled at the thought, pushing her glasses farther up her nose to where they were almost touching her forehead.

"The downstairs toilet." She said. "_Always_ make sure you take the right." She said.

Lewis and Wilbur nodded. Krys grinned again.

"Alright, so I'm going to go help Mama and Grandad tell the family you're here. Mama 'forgot' to tell them you were coming, too." She put quotations on the "forgot" part and laughed. "She does that a lot, apparently, when she's not working!"

The two boys just laughed nervously along with her. She smiled again and walked back down the hall as Wilbur and Lewis stepped under the right travel tube.


	4. Finding out the Truth

**_-EDIT- Check the end of this chapter for A/N on fixes to this chapter. Nothing big, just a line or two added. Just lettin' ya'll know ;-)_**

**Gosh, but I hope this chapter didn't come across as too, well...violent. I had originally planned on writing this chapter as the dinner scene where the family has been informed that Lewis and Wilbur have arrived, but for some oddo reason, I just couldn't make that work, while I could make this work perfectly. While I was writing the dinner scene, the image of Wilbur sitting in a dark room flashed in front of me, and I stopped writing the dinner scene and started writing this chapter, and I found it alot easier to write...I have no clue why, though...oh well...**

**I really wish there was a little humor in this chappie, but well, I just couldn't find any room for Wilbur's lighthearted, cocky humor here...-sigh-**

**Anyway, I'm currently on vacation in Arkansas, so you won't see an update on this for a few days, maybe. I don't really know how this is all going to work out so...yeah.**

**Review please, or you'll wake up to Frankie bringing you to my lair! **

**-Robi**

**PS- Special thanks to Stacy (_Secretwindow1_) for my villian's name!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Finding out the Truth

----Unknown Location----

Meanwhile, while his family was being informed of his younger self and Lewis's arrival, the now 43-year-old Wilbur Robinson sat alone in a dark, empty room, trying to make heads or tails of the situation he now faced.

"Where the hay am I?" He asked as he sat up on the cold, hard floor of the dark room. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes, but found them both handcuffed together in front of him. "What's going on?"

Wilbur shook his head and rubbed his throbbing temples as best as he could. He winced as his hand touched a tender spot on his cheek. He knew it had to be bruised, but he had no idea how it had gotten there. Wilbur strained to see his hands in front of his face. The room was pitch black, and no light whatsoever could be seen, and Wilbur knew he had to be in a storage closet or something close.

The last thing Wilbur remembered was walking down the street at around seven o'clock that morning, headed for breakfast with a few of his TCTF agents. He guessed that whoever had kidnapped him had knocked him out somehow – which was possibly the cause of the now winding down headache – and handcuffed his hands, bringing him to wherever he was now. But what Wilbur didn't understand was, what did they want with him?

Wilbur ran his hands through his trademark Robinson cowlick and twisted his wedding ring on his hand. He knew the TCTF agents would have alerted Cassie of his disappearance by then (whenever _then_ was). He knew that she would put all the time machines on lockdown, something they had only had to do once before when his fourteen-year-old daughter, Krystal, had taken the time machine out for a joy ride at age eight.

She certainly was her father's daughter.

Wilbur smiled at the memory of how frantic Cassie had gotten, and how she had gone into a super-fast talking rant and had put the hovercar keys in the freezer accidentally while Cornelius ran a time scan for Krys. Krys had started her TCTF training that year at the Cassie's request after everything had died down, and she was now the youngest and one of the best agents the TCTF had ever seen.

Suddenly, Wilbur heard a doorknob being twisted from somewhere in the dark. He jumped to his feet and waited for the door to be opened.

The door opened directly in front of him. The light was almost blinding, and Wilbur brought his hands up to his face to shield his eyes from it.

Finally, after a few blinks, he could make out two muscular figures standing in front of him. They both had brown hair, and sunglasses covered their eyes. They were dressed in black cargo pants and tight gray shirts. They had what looked to be transmitter devices in their ears, and Wilbur brought his hands up to his right ear to try and locate his only to find it and his transmitter watch gone. Whoever they were, they didn't want anyone finding him.

Wilbur swallowed dryly. "Who are you?" He asked. "What do you want?"

The only response Wilbur got from either of them was a gruff _shut up_ from the slightly shorter one to the left. He came over to Wilbur and gave him a rough push from behind, causing Wilbur to stumble towards the doorway and the other man. Wilbur growled under his breath at the hostile stranger as he stepped out into a whitewashed hallway.

Wilbur walked in between the two men, the taller in front of him, and the shorter behind him. As they walked through the bright white, windowless hallways, Wilbur only began to wonder more as to where they were. He guessed they were either in the middle of a large warehouse or company, or even possibly in a basement. Wherever they were, Wilbur didn't like it one bit.

Finally, the three stopped at the end of a hallway at a door. The taller one opened it, and the one behind Wilbur shoved him inside.

The room was dimly lit with a few lamps, and it was painted a dull gray. A desk with two chairs sat in the middle of the room, and a man with wild red hair dressed in a long white lab-coat like coat stood in front of a bulletin board littered with various articles and analysis papers. Wilbur couldn't see the man's face, since he had his back to Wilbur, but he could tell that he was ten, maybe twenty, years younger than Wilbur himself, and something about him, his hair perhaps, made Wilbur think he had seen him somewhere before.

"Thank you Carson, Keith." The man said, still not turning around. Wilbur glanced over his shoulder a Carson, who was the shorter one, and Keith, as the nodded once and turned and walked out, closing the door behind them. Wilbur looked back at the man, who had turned around and was eyeing Wilbur with a smug expression on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Wilbur Robinson of the Time Continuum Task Force, also known as the TCTF." The man sneered. Wilbur narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man chuckled as he walked closer to Wilbur. Wilbur's hands instantly flew to his charcoal-colored cargo pants' belt, where his taser gun was normally located, but he found that missing as well. He cursed silently under his breath. The man chuckled again.

"That does you no good." The man said, chuckling again. "You've been disarmed."

"So I've noticed." Wilbur growled. "Now answer my question; who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is James McPhearson, but you may know me as one of your former TCTF special agent trainees from about fourteen years ago." The man said as he stepped closer to Wilbur, and Wilbur could see the cleverness gleaming in his cold blue eyes. Wilbur narrowed his own eyes and studied the man in front of him.

"I remember you." He said. "You were that kid that kept stealing one of the time machines and interfering with the timestream before Krys was born."

James nodded.

"Ah, good, you remember." He said, placing his hands behind his back as he turned from Wilbur and walked back towards the end of the room. "You may also remember how you **kicked** me out of your academy."

"And what was I supposed to do?" Wilbur snapped. "Continue to let you interfere with the space-time-continuum to the point where it could possibly create a time-relapse?"

"You didn't have to do it in such a manner!" James snapped back, stopping and storming back towards Wilbur, who took a cautious step back. "You did not have to call everyone else, your special agents, detectives, officers, and special investigators as well as that pretty little wife of yours together when you did so! You could have called me to your office and told me in private, but you just _had_ to humiliate me by doing in front of _everyone else!_"

Wilbur glared at James. "You deserved to be humiliated, and you know it, McPhearson."

"No I didn't!" James said, pounding a fist on the desk. "I was a hard worker! I did everything you told me to! I poured everything I had into becoming one of your agents, and because I messed up _one time_ you humiliated me and sent me away!"

"Look," Wilbur said, sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry that I did that, but – "

James cut him off. "You're not sorry, Robinson, and you know it." He snapped and Wilbur shut his mouth. He swallowed hard as he balled his still-handcuffed hands into fists. "And now you're going to pay for what you did to me."

Wilbur swallowed again. "How?" He asked.

"I'm holding you for ransom." James said, standing up straight and placing his hands behind his back again. "I'm going to demand one of your time machines. If your lieutenant or family refuses, then I'll be forced to do away with their precious captain."

"I'm not scared of you, McPhearson." Wilbur said. "And Cassie knows better than to hand over a time machine to _anyone_, even at the cost of my life."

James laughed. "Then I guess I'll just have to do away with her as well. And that pretty little daughter you have, too."

Wilbur had had enough there. It was one thing to threaten his life, but when Cassie and Krys, or any of his family, were threatened, that was the last straw.

Wilbur walked over to James and swung his handcuffed hands around, punching James squarely in the mouth. James was sent backwards onto the floor from the forcer of the blow, and Wilbur glowered over him, his brown eyes fiery with anger.

"_You keep my family out of this, McPhearson._" He growled. "It's me you want, and I swear if you hurt any of them, I'll personally take of you myself."

"You don't scare me, Robinson." James said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Carson, Keith!"

McPhearson's apparent bodyguards stepped in.

"Handcuff his hands behind him. He can cause too much damage with them in front of him." James said. "And make sure he's nice and comfy in them, too."

Carson came forward and grabbed Wilbur's arms while Keith unlocked the cuffs. Wilbur swung his fists at Keith, but Carson knocked him to the hard, concrete floor, his size twelve foot in between Wilbur's shoulder blades, and held his head against the floor as Keith relocked the cuff's on Wilbur's wrists, this time a considerable amount tighter than last time as Wilbur muttered curses at him under his breath.

"Take him back to his room." McPhearson said. "And make sure there's no way he can get out, either. We can't have him trying to escape now can we?"

Carson and Keith nodded as they hauled Wilbur to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"You'll **never** get away with this, McPhearson!" Wilbur screamed over his shoulder at James as he was pushed out the door and back down the hall.

James laughed. "Oh but Robinson, I will. You can bet on it."

With that, he turned back to the wall as Carson and Keith dragged Wilbur back to his prison.

* * *

**Heh, the only thing I added was a line in the paragraph where Carson and Keith restrain Wilbur and I did a small thing with spelling. Sorry. **

**I am such a perfectionist ;-)**

**Review, please!**


	5. Abrupt Awakening

**Whoo, was I glad I could add humor into this chapter, and not all the seriousness we saw in the last chapter! I actually thought about going back and editing the last chapter, and I did add a few words, like:**

**"...his (Carson) size twelve foot in between Wilbur's shoulder blades...) but that was it. I'm going to fix that here in a minute, which explains the whole _Chapter Four of Like Looking in a Mirror by doodlegirll _thing...**

* * *

Chapter Five: Abrupt Awakening

----The next morning, Robinson Mansion----

The next morning, Krys smiled as she took the right travel tube and found herself in the dim room where Wilbur and Lewis were staying. Both of the boys had finally settled in after an awkward dinner with a very out-of-character quietness to the Robinson family, but after Carl and Tallulah's one-and-a-half-year-old adopted son Nickolas had tossed some food onto Wilbur, things had heated up with a food fight, after which nothing was clean, and no one was quiet.

Krys tried hard not to laugh when she realized one of the two sleeping boys was talking in his sleep; Wilbur, she guessed. Gran had said something about him doing that when he was younger once. She rolled her eyes when she got close enough to confirm her suspicions that it was indeed her future father mumbling in his sleep.

_Oh boy, they aren't going to like this!_ Krys thought as she walked closer to the two beds in front of her.

Lewis had the covers pulled up to his chin and was facing the wall. His glasses were on the bedside table, and Krys made a mental note to get him a pair of Cyber-Optics like hers. His gravity-defying blonde hair had an awful case of bed-head, and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully and totally oblivious to his mumbling future son and future granddaughter sneaking towards the two of them.

Wilbur, on the other hand, appeared to be caught in what sounded like a Chris the Singing Christmas Tree dream in which he had to get rid of him by walking through puddles of cheese dip and butter at a pigeon rodeo. The strewn blankets half covered him, and his normally perfect slicked back black hair and cowlick were slightly ruffled.

"The cheese dip smells like roses…" Wilbur mumbled. "Chris the Singing Christmas Tree is allergic to cheesy roses, so we can just plant some around his truck and boom! He starts singing the "I Smell Cheesy" song and we all dance around singing Ring Around the Rosie together!"

Krys had to drop whatever it was she was holding in her right hand to stop herself from busting out laughing. She snickered into her hand for a minute, then bit her lip and bent down to pick up whatever it was she had dropped. She cautiously made her way towards Lewis and Wilbur, and stood in front of the bedside table in between the two beds. Krys grinned her father's cocky, mischievous grin as she took the two air horns and held one in each hand, placing one near Wilbur's ear, and one near Lewis's, and at the same time, pressed the two buttons.

**_WWWWWOOOOONNNNNKKKKK! _**

Lewis shot straight up in bed, grabbing his glasses and slipping them onto his nose as he did while a small _thunk_ could be heard as Wilbur rolled off of his bed and onto the floor in surprise.

"Krys!" Lewis said, finally realizing what had just happened. He was panting, and his right hand was clutching his heart. "Don't _do_ that!"

Krys held back another laugh. "Sorry, guys, but it's time for training." She said, grinning.

Wilbur had picked himself off the floor by then and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawned and stretched.

"Wha im i i?" He said as he yawned.

"Huh?" Lewis asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes also.

"I said, what time is it?" Wilbur asked, looking at the clock on the bedside table he and Lewis shared. He thought he heard his jaw hit the floor when he saw what the actual time was.

"4:30 AM?!" He demanded. "Krys, you're nuts if you think we're training _this_ early!"

"Then I'm nuts." Krys retorted. "We don't have any time to waste on training you two, so we have to start early, which we do anyway."

Wilbur and Lewis just groaned and both dropped back onto their beds.

"Sorry." Krys said, shrugging.

"No you're not." Wilbur muffled into his pillow. Krys rolled her eyes.

"Mom says to report to the library in thirty minutes. We'll be taking you to the TCTF headquarters from there." Krys said. "Don't make me come back in here." She warned. Wilbur lifted his head from his pillow and glared at her.

"We're so scared." He said crankily. Krys smirked his smirk.

"You should be, because if I have to come back in here, I'm bringing Jess with me." She said. She saw Wilbur's eyes widen and she laughed as she walked back over to the travel tubes.

"Library, thirty minutes." She said. "Got it?"

Lewis and Wilbur nodded. She smiled and gave a short nod before she was sucked back up into the travel tube. The two boys exchanged a glance, then both fell back onto their beds.

"Something tells me we're going to be very sore tonight." Wilbur said. Lewis nodded.

"For once, Wilbur, I think you're right."

----The Library----

"Are they awake?" Cassie asked as Krys strolled into the library a few minutes later. Krys grinned and nodded.

"Yep. Mission accomplished." She said. She stopped a minute before asking, "Did you know Dad talked in his sleep as a kid?"

Cassie laughed. "Are you kidding?" She asked. "He still does! I'll wake up in the middle of the night to find him talking about pigeons and pancake batter!"

"He was talking about Chris the Singing Christmas Tree singing the 'I Smell Cheesy' song." Krys said. "I wish I had had a camera! That would have been great blackmail!"

Cassie just shook her head. "If you want blackmail on your father, I have tons of it. Your grandfather, too."

Before Krys had any time to say anything, Lewis and Wilbur walked into the library, still yawning from the early rise.

"Ah, good, you're here." Cassie said, standing up straight. Cassie was very fun, and that was one of the many things that had made Wilbur fall head over heels for her, but another thing that he admired was her determination and leading abilities. When it came to training trainees, she was very dignified, and whatever needed to be done would be done.

"Unfortunately." Wilbur grumbled under his breath. Lewis elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, yep. Wilbur and Lewis Robinson reporting for duty."

"Good." Cassie said. She walked around the desk that sat at the end of the library with her hands behind her back in a professional way. She and Krys both put on serious faces. Wilbur and Lewis exchanged a glance. Obviously this was some serious stuff.

"You both are going to be trained as TCTF trainees. We don't have any time to waste in this mission, so you will begin your training right away. We'll skip the assessment tests, since you've both technically passed them already, in a way, if you think about it." Cassie said. "You will be trained in dodging, first aid, defense, transmitting, tracking, and targeting. You will be tested on swimming, flying, computer and technical skills, and stealth." Cassie went on, pacing back and forth.

"I will be training and-or training you in the swimming division, as well as the stealth and computer skills." Krys said, grinning. Wilbur couldn't help but gulp. This was going to be a long day.

"I will be testing you in first aid." Cassie said. "Cornelius will train the two of you in transmitting; Franny in defense; Carl in targeting; and Gaston in dodging. At the end of your tests and training, you will be tested on what you have learned, after which you will be given your badges as official TCTF agents."

"Cool." Wilbur said, nodding. Lewis did the same. Cassie nodded.

"Good. Now, I have to go and see if the rest of the family has left for headquarters. Krys will now be equipping you with transmitter watches, tracking devices, and a pair of Cyber-Optic glasses for Lewis."

"Tracking devices?" Lewis asked, cocking his head. "But won't the transmitter watches be enough?"

"The tracking devices are solely precautionary." Cassie said. Her voice then got softer with emotion. "Say you lose your watch; how will we find you then?"

Wilbur and Lewis shrugged.

"Exactly." Cassie said, her voice back to its previous tone. "I'll be back after I've made sure everyone is up and ready to go." She nodded to the boys and to Krys, who was working on getting the tracking devices ready. She then walked over to a travel tube in the corner and was gone in a second.

Krys had finished with the tracking devices by then. She crossed the room with a device that closely resembled an ear-piercing or staple gun. She grabbed Wilbur by the upper arm.

"Hold still." She commanded. Wilbur pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking nervously at the gun-like device in his future daughter's hand. Krys just grabbed him by the upper arm again and pressed the gun's end to his skin, then pulled the trigger like thing. Wilbur yelped as he felt something go into his arm, like a bee sting – are really big bee sting.

"Yowch!" He said, rubbing his arm as Krys stepped back. "What was that?"

"I just implanted a tracking device under your skin." She said. "Don't scratch at it; you're only going to irritate it." She added when Wilbur stopped rubbing the sore spot on his arm and began to itch it. "All the TCTF members and trainees have them, so if something happens while training or in the line of duty we can find them. Each one has that person's personal information and a small transmotor device imputed into it. Everyone but Dad has one. He never let us chip him."

"I can see why." Wilbur said, still rubbing the spot. Krys rolled her eyes and moved on to Lewis. Lewis was a little less resistant than Wilbur about getting chipped, but afterwards he, too, was whimpering and rubbing it.

Krys walked back over to the desk. She put the tracking device gun away and pulled out two watches; one was a dark green while the other was black. She handed the black one to Wilbur and the green one to Lewis. She gave them instructions on how to use each of its attachments, like the laser and TP3.

"Grandad will teach you the rest." She said. She reached into her pocket and brought out a glasses case and handed it to Lewis, who pulled out a pair of circular glasses almost identical to the ones he was wearing then. He took his glasses off and slipped the Cyber-Optic ones onto his face. Everything was instantly a little brighter, as if the glasses enhanced everything to where it was crisper and cleaner.

"Cool." He grinned. Krys nodded.

"The Cyber-Optics are equipped with just about everything you can imagine." She said. "Night vision, x-ray, laser pointer, small flashlight, sun-protection, and magnifying glasses as well as binoculars."

"Whoa, cool." Wilbur said, plucking the glasses from Lewis's face and slipping them onto his own. "Whoa, Lewis, you're blind, dude!"

"Haha, very funny." Lewis said, snatching the glasses away from Wilbur and putting them back on.

"Hey, why don't I get a pair of those like you two do?" Wilbur asked Krys, who rolled her eyes.

"You do." She said, pulling out a second glasses case. "You're are built to be like sunglasses; they do nothing to help your general sight, like make things farther away or closer easier to see, but they have the same attachements."

She handed the case to Wilbur and he slipped the glasses (which looked a lot like his sunglasses that Carl had stepped on) onto his nose. He tested them for a minute, then nodded his approval and slipped them back into their case in his pocket.

"Make sure you don't break those." Krys instructed. "You may find that they come in handy quite a lot."

Wilbur nodded and rolled his eyes. "What, I'm not _that_ irresponsible!" He said. Lewis and Krys both cocked an eyebrow at him and he let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, so I am. There, I said it, happy now?"

Krys just shook her head. "C'mon, we have to go find Mom and the others." She said.

She then crossed the room and was sucked up under the travel tube. Lewis and Wilbur exchanged another one of their glances, then followed her, both still rubbing their arms.

* * *

**Okay, for those of you wondering, the Tallulah/Carl pairing belongs to RockDiva, aka Cali, not me, got it? But I do own the Cyber-Optic glasses! Whoo! Oh, and Krys and Nickolas...and a couple other things I'm not going to get into at the moment...**

**Anyway, please review, or I'll sic Frankie on you!**


	6. The TCTF's Newest Agents

**Well, here's chapter six!**

**I hope this chapter didn't come across as awkward to many of you like it did me. There's very little diolouge here; it's all mostly descriptions, but I wasn't exactly sure where to go with this chapter. I didn't even know what the chapter was going to be named until a few minutes ago!**

**But I know exactly what's going to happen in the next one. It's called "Consequences Concidered, Overruled." You get to guess what happens in it ;-)**

**Anyway, here you go!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Time Continuum Task Force's Newest Agents

----TCTF Headquarters----

About an hour later, Lewis and Wilbur both followed Krys, Cassie, Gaston, Cornelius, Franny, and Carl to the hovercar outside. A cold rain fell as they all lifted off into the sky, flying into the sky across the Todayland River towards Todayland.

The TCTF Headquarters, Krys explained, was located beside Robinson Industries. 24-year-old Wilbur had built it there after he had graduated from college with a degree in both physics and forensic science.

Wilbur and Cassie had met while in college. Cassie had been in a lot of Wilbur's classes, and he had actually met her by accident when Cassie had been convinced Wilbur was following her when she saw him in most of her classes. His locker was also close to hers, since Cassie's surname was Rogers, and Wilbur's last name was Robinson.

Cassie had finally asked Wilbur politely "if there was any particular reason why he was following her" one day on her way to class. Wilbur knew right then and there he liked her, and had just laughed and explained that he was simply trying to get a degree in the same thing she was, which at the time was forensic science. Cassie had just smiled and from that moment on, they had been very good friends, almost inseparable.

A year after graduation, Wilbur had offered Cassie a place as his lieutenant of the TCTF…as well as a place as a part of his family.

They were married on March 30th, 2050. Three years later, their daughter, Krystal Marie Robinson, was born on July 25th, 2053.

Before Krys had any more time to explain anything else, Cornelius landed the hovercar outside of Robinson Industries and the TCTF HQ. He and the five others climbed out, the cold rain pounding at their faces as they did.

As Wilbur and Lewis walked through the TCTF HQ doors, Wilbur stared in awe at was he was destined to found. Was this how Lewis felt about knowing what he would someday grow up to manage himself about Robinson Industries?

The entire TCTF HQ was already bustling with people, despite it being very early in the morning. A few phones rang, and people hurried to answer them. Many of the people spotted Cassie and the others and nodded politely at her, then their eyes widened when they saw Lewis and Wilbur trailing behind them, Wilbur especially.

A young woman with brown hair and a TCTF special agent badge hanging from a blue lanyard came running towards the Robinsons, worry etched onto her face.

"Lieutenant Robinson," She said. "We have a small problem in the lockdown bay. It seems that the control panel to one of the time machines is malfunctioning, and it won't lock the time machine into its pod. We need someone to come down and take a look at it."

Cassie nodded. "Thank you, Stacy." She said. The woman, Stacy, nodded. Her eyes widened when she saw Wilbur and Lewis.

"Is that why Krystal's time machine was gone yesterday?" She whispered to Cassie, who nodded.

"Yes, that's why." She said. "I need two badges printed up. Would you see to it that Cali prints them up?"

Stacy nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant." She said. "I will."

Cassie nodded again. "Thank you, Stacy." She turned back to the others and they continued walking down the hall towards a travel tube marked "Administrative Center" above it. Cassie stepped under it, followed by Cornelius, Franny, Gaston, and Carl. Lewis and Wilbur followed close behind, Krys being the last to get sucked up into the tube.

She soon found herself in her father's office. It was painted an off white, with a desk littered with analysis papers and a computer at the far end. A TV monitor with the TCTF logo in the center was off to it's left, her father's diplomas and certificates hanging next to it. Her mother had taken her place at her father's desk. She was, after all, his lieutenant, which made her second in command when he was away, which wasn't very often. Krys walked over to join Cornelius, Franny, Gaston, and Carl behind her while Lewis and Wilbur stood in front of the desk, both looking rather confused and a little nervous.

"Alright, now that everybody's here, let's get started." Cassie said as Krys walked over to join her and the others. Cassie looked at Carl.

"Okay, Carl, you'll get Wilbur and Lewis first." She said. Carl nodded.

"Whatever you say, Cassie." He said. Cassie nodded once, then looked at Franny.

"Can you take them after Carl?" She asked. Franny smiled.

"You bet." She said.

"Alright, then, Gaston, you get them third. Then, Krys, it's your turn." Cassie said. "Cornelius, I may need your help down in the lockdown bay, so I guess we get them last."

Cornelius nodded. "Alright, then." He said. "Then once we're done, we can test everything they've learned on the simulator."

Cassie nodded, then turned back to the rest of her family.

"Alright, then." She said, smiling. "Good luck, boys. You're going to need it."

With that, she and Cornelius crossed the room and were sucked up into the travel tube.

"Follow us." Krys said as she and Carl walked towards another travel tube in the corner. Wilbur sighed and looked at Lewis.

"Ready, dude?" He asked. Lewis nodded.

"Ready. Let's go."

----Later that evening----

By the time the day was over, Lewis and Wilbur both thought they were going to fall asleep walking. It had been a rough day, and both boys were sore from everything they had learned.

Carl's targeting training had been so bad at first; he had started them off with laser pointers, and then progressed them to the disassembler gun. Things had gone well up until Lewis, who wasn't as good with the disassembler, disassembled the travel tube that was their only door. Carl had had to call for help, and their training was officially over when Wilbur had decided to play a trick on one of the agents that had helped them out with another travel tube when he had shown the laser onto them and caused them to freak out, sure that someone was aiming something at them.

Franny's lesson had been pretty much a piece of cake for Wilbur, since he already knew karate, but for Lewis, it was almost torture. He didn't know a thing about karate, other than it was something Franny specialized in, and it had taken several hours before he was finally able to get a good kick thrown at Wilbur, who had caught his foot and flipped him onto his back. Lewis had eventually gotten the basics down, and Franny said that would be good enough should he need it after he had flipped her onto her back (and had apologized ten million times about it, too).

Gaston's course had been hard for both of the boys. They had almost pummeled Wilbur, who had often played against Gaston's meatball cannons back in 2038. Gaston often boasted in the past how he was going to upgrade to Super Sharp Cheddar Cheese Garlic Sausage Meatballs, but no one had ever believed he would do it…until now. Wilbur never wanted to see another meatball again in his life.

Cornelius and Cassie had finished in the lockdown bay a lot faster than anticipated, and Cornelius had trained the boys in transmitting. Both had picked it up pretty fast, and Wilbur found it interesting that he could pick up a Japanese Radio Station on one of Cornelius's transmitter radios.

Cassie's course was the easiest all day, and it had been quite a relief to the already exhausted boys. She had taught them the basics of first aid, which included how to wrap and clean a cut or burn, make braces for a broken limb, and the Heimlich maneuver and CPR.

Krys's courses had had to have been the hardest of all the things they had been through.

When she had tested them in swimming, she had sat on a floating mattress in the center of the pool, a megaphone and whistle at hand. She had forced them to swim at least two hundred laps around the pool before they had finally retaliated and swam under the floating mattress, flipping her into the water. Krys had just grinned and dunked both of them, then forced them to swim another ten laps.

Then in the running course, she had had them run fifty laps around the track before she had said they could stop when poor Lewis looked like he was going to pass out.

Finally, after Wilbur passed without trouble in stealth and Lewis in computer skills, Krys had said it was time for them to meet Cassie back in Wilbur's office for their final test.

The final test was actually a game of Chargeball, which combined almost all of their knowledge of that day – dodging in dodging Chargeballs; targeting when throwing a Chargeball; and defense against reflecting them back at their opponent.

Their opponent had actually been a simulated older Wilbur. Wilbur had thought he was good at Chargeball at age fourteen, but he was almost amazed at what he could do at age 35, when he had made the simulation of himself to use when he could not train trainees himself.

Cassie nodded as she looked their result papers over. "You both did very good." She said. "I think you both deserve to be honored as official TCTF agents."

She had then presented both Lewis and Wilbur with TCTF badges with their names on them under the title "Special Recruits." Everyone had clapped and congratulated them as Cassie slipped their badges over their heads on lanyards, and shaken their hands.

"Welcome to the Time Continuum Task Force, boys." She said, smiling.

Now it was finally time for dinner. Though they were both as tired as heck, Lewis and Wilbur chatted excitedly with the rest of the Robinsons, laughing at Carl when he had tried to feed Nickolas peas and Nicky had spit them out all over Carl.

"So I guess this means you'll be going to look for Wilbur, then, huh?" Lucille asked Lewis, who shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "Krys says we are, but since Wilbur isn't chipped in the future, I don't know if we'll be able to." He itched his arm. "Man, these things itch like crazy!"

"Stop itching it!" Krys said, walking past him. "Geez, you're worse than Wilbur is about itching them!"

"So, uh…" Wilbur said nervously to Carl as he wiped the peas from his chest. "You and Tallulah are married?"

Carl nodded. "Hard as it may be to imagine, little buddy, we are." He said. Wilbur made a small face, hoping Carl hadn't seen. Carl had, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I saw that." He said. "There's nothing wrong with us being married."

"Whatever you say, Carl." Wilbur said. He looked at Nickolas, who was fussing at Tallulah as she wiped his face off. "And Nicky is your son?"

"Adopted son." Carl said. "But yep, he's our son."

Wilbur just nodded, not able to think of anything else to say.

Cassie cleared her throat and tapped her glass. "Okay, everyone, settle down." She said. Everyone went quiet and sat down. "Thank you. As you all well know by now, Wilbur and Lewis did what no TCTF agent has ever done before today; they completed their entire training as TCTF agents in one day, and are now our very first Special Recruits."

The Robinsons all cheered and clapped, congratulating the two beaming boys.

"So, I propose a toast to Lewis and Wilbur." Cassie said. "We hope you two will be able to succeed in the mission you now face."

With that, the rest of the Robinsons chorused "To Lewis and Wilbur!" and poured their water over their heads.

"Thanks, guys." Lewis said. "We won't let you down."

"But on the slight chance that we do," Wilbur couldn't help but butt in. "We're sorry and you have every right to sic Tiny, Teeny, Frankie, and Jess on us."

"I'll keep that in mind." Krys said, smiling. The others smiled, too, and the rest of dinner went smoothly, this time without a food fight.

Finally, Lewis and Wilbur were told they could go to bed when Wilbur almost fell asleep in his mashed potatoes and gravy, and they had both gladly accepted without hesitation.

"Whoo, what a day, huh?" Lewis asked as he and Wilbur crawled into bed. He hung his TCTF lanyard carefully on a knob on the lampshade, and Wilbur did the same with his.

"Yeah." Wilbur agreed. "I'm glad it's finally over."

"Let's just hope we don't have to get up 4:30 again tomorrow!" Lewis said. Wilbur smirked.

"Hey, if we have to get up at 4:30 again, let's hope it's 4:30 _PM_, not 4:30 _AM._" He said. Lewis laughed.

"I feel like I could sleep that long." He said, placing his glasses on the bedside table and bringing his covers to his chin.

"Same here, my friend. Same here." Wilbur said as he did the same.

With that, the light was turned off, and both boys were asleep.


	7. Consequences Considered, Overruled

**Well, guys, this is the last update you'll see for a little while. I leave to go home to Michigan today! I can't wait; I've missed my home! Then tomorrow I'm headed to the UP with Sophie for two days, then two days after I get home, school starts. Man, is it going to be chaotic, and I doubt I'm going to have anytime to THINK let alone update! **

**So I kinda made this chapter really long...heh...**

**The song Krys listens to is _Stand_ by Rascal Flatts. Thought I might let ya'll know that :-)**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please review! I'll see ya'll when I get back!  
**

**-Robi**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Consequences Considered; Overruled

----The next morning, Robinson Mansion----

The next morning, Cassie gently rocking her awakened Krys.

"Krystal. Krystal, wake up!" Cassie said.

Krys knew it was urgent, not only from the worried tone of her mother's voice, but also from the fact that her mother only called her Krystal when it was either important, or when she was in trouble, which had been quite a lot in her life. She quickly sat up and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and blinked against the light pouring into her room from the window.

"Mom, what is it?" Krys asked. "What's wrong?"

"Get dressed as quickly as you can and wake up Wilbur and Lewis. This is urgent. We have to get to headquarters as soon as possible." Cassie said.

"But, Mom, what's wrong?" Krys asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Cassie promised. "Just hurry!"

"Okay." Krys said, nodding. She threw the covers back and hopped down from her loft bed onto the floor. Jess looked up sleepily from the rug she often slept on.

"Up and at it, Jess!" Krys said, hurrying over to her closet. "Something's wrong."

Krys ran into her walk in closet and quickly walked behind her Dress Screen, which was like an old fashioned dressing screen, but with preset clothing. Every night before she went to bed, Krys would input whatever outfit she wanted to wear the next day onto the pin pad, and all she had to do the next morning was walk behind it.

The Dress Screen was actually Krys's own invention. She, like her grandfather, had a knack for inventing things, and like her grandmother, loved music. Krys had invented the Dress Screen to help her get ready faster when she had started middle school and she had found it harder to get up and ready fast enough to catch the shuttle bus.

Krys walked out from behind the screen and found herself in blue jeans, a black tanktop, black Converse shoes like the ones Wilbur wore, and a gray quarter-length sleeved zip-up jacket with gold stars printed on it. She quickly ran a brush through her short hair and pulled it back into the best ponytail she could get and ran from the room, Jess at her heels.

Krys ran down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her towards the travel tube that would take her to Lewis and Wilbur's room. Jess ran through her catdoor (Krys had had catdoors put near every travel tube for Jess when Jess was still a cub) into the room as Krys appeared in the travel tube.

Krys quickly turned on the lights and ran over to the sleeping boys and shook them awake.

"Guys, wake up!" She said. She shook Lewis, who had the bed to the left while Jess jumped up onto Wilbur's bed and began to lick Wilbur furiously on the face, causing him scream a little shrilly when he realized what was going on.

"Get off of me!" He said, pushing against the lioness's belly. "Krys, a little help here!"

Krys quickly grabbed Jess by her collar and pulled her off of Wilbur, shooing her out of the room. Lewis yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and slipping on his glasses as he did so.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You two have to get up and get dressed, fast." Krys said, taking a much-needed breath. "I don't know why, but we have to get to headquarters fast."

Wilbur and Lewis exchanged a glance.

"_Now!_" Krys said, annoyed. The two boys quickly nodded and hopped out of bed, rushing over to the chest of drawers they were sharing.

"Oh, and remind me to get Grandad to put in a Dress Screen in here." Krys said as she hurried over to the travel tube. "Meet us in the living room!"

Wilbur nodded. "Okay, okay, yeesh." He said.

As soon as Krys was gone, he looked at Lewis. "What do you think's wrong?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lewis shrugged.

"I don't know, but it sounded pretty urgent." He said. "We'd better do what she says and get dressed fast."

Wilbur nodded and the two got dressed quickly, grabbing their TCTF lanyards and slipping them over their heads as they ran over to the travel tube.

Once they were in the hall, they took off running towards the living room, where Krys had said to meet her. When they reached it, they were kind of surprised to find the entire Robinson family, including Baby Nicky, awake and sitting on the sofa. Cornelius had his arm around Franny, who looked extremely worried, as did the rest of the family. Lucille and Bud, who were now well into their nineties (but still going like they were still in their sixties) sat in a similar fashion next to Wilbur's parents. Cassie stood in front of the television, which had been set to "Vid Chip."

"Oh good, you're here." She said when she saw the boys enter. "You'd better sit down."

Wilbur and Lewis nodded and sat down at the edge of the couch next to Krys.

"What's going on?" Lewis asked. Cassie took a deep breath. Then she held up a small white disk that was about the size of a quarter.

"This was found taped to the TCTF HQ doors early this morning around five thirty." Cassie said. "Agent Stacy immediately did a scan of it to make sure it wasn't a virus or anything, and she found that it's a video, and it's virus-free. It was addressed to me, but if this is what I think it is, I think we should all be here to watch it."

Wilbur, Lewis, and Krys all exchanged a glance, then looked back at Cassie. Cassie turned to the television and pressed a small button. A small drive, much like a DVD player would do, popped out, and Cassie clicked the disk into it, then pressed the button again. She walked over to the couch and sat in between Franny and Tallulah, who handed Carl the sleeping Nickolas.

A man with wild red hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in a white lab-coat like coat appeared on the screen. His hands were behind his back, and he had a smug look on his face. The room behind him was nothing but a wall, which was painted a dull gray, but the Robinsons could hear a few voices in the background as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Good morning, Mrs. Robinson." He said. His voice was familiar to Cassie somehow, and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she listened closely. "My name is James McPhearson, and I am taping this video in regards to your husband, Captain Wilbur Robinson."

Wilbur's eyes widened. He exchanged yet another glance with Lewis, then looked back at the screen.

"In case you are wondering, yes, your husband was indeed kidnapped." James said, his expression never changing. "I am his kidnapper, and what I am about to tell you are the things you must do if you ever want to see your husband again."

Cassie narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard Cornelius and Krys do the same. They were obviously just as enraged as she was.

"Fourteen years ago, I was a student in your TCTF academy. I was in training to be a special agent, but I was kicked out of your academy because I made a mistake by taking one of your time machines on a little history bounce." James went on. "As you may well recall, your husband called all of your officers, special agents, special investigators, and detectives together when he banned me from training any more."

"I remember him now." Cornelius said. "He was the one who almost created a time-relapse."

Cassie nodded, then looked back at the screen. James' face was pink with anger, but he soon quieted himself down and regained control of his emotions.

"So I waited, waited fourteen years, planning, and molding a revenge plan that was fool-proof, and waited for the perfect time to carry out my plan. I had had my henchmen spying on your husband for a quite a while, and when they saw the perfect time to act, I gave them the OK. So here we are now, three days later."

James smiled an evil grin, and Krys had never felt so angry with someone in all her life. She clenched her fists tightly until her fingernails dug into her palms, but she still didn't loosen them.

"Now," James said, and the camera panned out a bit. "Here's what I want as ransom for your beloved Wilbur."

Before James said anything else, the camera panned away from him, revealing the rest of the room. Two tall, muscular men in gray shirts stood behind a small, white couch. On the couch sat the older version of Wilbur, his hands handcuffed in front of him. He had a bruise on his cheek and forehead, and a scrap that looked pretty fresh was on his chin. He had a blank expression on his face, but his eyes showed that he was scared.

Krys drew in a sharp breath, then narrowed her eyes and dug her nails deeper into her palm. Her knuckles turned white from the strength of which she was using to curl her hands into fists, and she, too, swallowed hard. These men had hurt her father, and she vowed that they would not get away with it.

"If you ever want to see your husband again, I want one of your time machines. I'm not picky about which one," James said, the camera panning back to him for a minute. "Just make sure it works."

Suddenly, there was a small scuffling sound, and Carson and Keith trying to stop whatever it was moving from moving could be heard.

"Cassie, don't do it." The camera panned back over to where the older Wilbur had just been sitting. He was now at his feet, struggling against the strength of James' thugs. "He'll create who knows how many time-relapses! I'll be fine, but whatever you do, _don't give McPhearson a time machine!_"

Keith shut Wilbur up with a swift punch to the gut, and he bent over, trying to catch his breath. The younger Wilbur winced, as though he could actually feel what his future self had just gone through. He looked at Krys, who looked like she was about to explode. Her knuckles were white, she had her fists clenched so tightly, and her green eyes were blazing with anger behind her purple-rimmed glasses.

"Shut up." Keith growled. The older Wilbur looked up at him and growled at him under his breath.

"Cassie, don't do it." He said, obviously not shaken by the punch he had just received. "I love you, and Krys both more than anything in this world, and that's why you _can't_ give McPhearson a time machine. He'll only use it for evil, and he'll most likely start with making sure Krys doesn't exist."

Krys suddenly let her fists uncurl in surprise. Would McPhearson actually do that? She didn't doubt it; McPhearson had said he had been kicked out of the TCTF training academy fourteen years ago, so she had to have either just been born or not born yet. She swallowed as James, his eyes narrowed in anger, stepped into the scene.

"Take him back to his room." He commanded his henchmen, who nodded solemnly. They grabbed older Wilbur's shoulders and began to push him towards the door.

"Don't do it, Cassie!" They heard Wilbur scream one last time.

The camera, having nothing to pan in on except the closing door of the room, panned back over to James. "Believe me, Mrs. Robinson, I'd rather not hurt your husband. But if you don't comply to my wishes and deliver a time machine to the place noted in the note left with this vid-chip, I'm afraid you'll never see Wilbur again."

James smiled again.

"You have twenty-four hours to comply." He said. With that, the video shut off, and the chip popped back out of the player.

For a minute, no one moved. No one said anything, just remained quiet in shock, Wilbur and Lewis especially.

Wilbur could hardly believe what he had just seen. He had just viewed his own ransom video, and he had a feeling he was about to go on his first mission as a TCTF Special Recruit.

Suddenly, Krys narrowed her eyes again and jumped to her feet. "Well, what are we going to do?" She asked her mother, who looked at her sadly.

"I don't know, Krys. Your father's right. I remember James McPhearson now, too, and if he gets his hands on a time machine, nothing will be the same again. You may very well not exist."

"But that's not the point!" Krys said. "We can't just let them hurt Dad!"

"I know that, Krys, but we can't just very well hand over a time machine to them, either! Think of the consequences of such an act, Krys!" Cassie said, standing up and placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"So we're just going to sit back and do nothing while those thugs hurt Dad?" Krys snapped, here angry green eyes softening with tears.

"Krys, we never said that." Cornelius said, rubbing Franny, who was crying softly into his shoulder's, back. "But really stop and consider the consequences of handing a time machine over to a person like James McPhearson. The TCTF wasn't just founded to stop time from repeating itself and the space-time-continuum from collapsing, it was also founded to stop time criminals like McPhearson from causing them to do such things in the first place."

"I know that, Grandad, but we can't just not do anything!" Krys said. "We can't just sit back and let McPhearson hurt Dad for something that happened before I was born!"

"Krys, that's enough." Cassie said sternly. "As of right now, we are not going to hand over a time machine to James McPhearson in exchange for your father, and I'm sure everyone else here agrees that that is the best answer."

Krys looked at her family, and thought many them looked very close to tears themselves, they all nodded.

"Your mother's right, Krys," Art said. "It's just too risky."

"I'm sure your father will be fine." Tallulah added.

"Wilbur's gotten out of worse before." Carl added (which caused the younger Wilbur to look at his with a funny expression. What kind of situation could be worse than a life-or-death one?).

"Your father would want it this way." Cassie said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did. "I'm so sorry, Krys."

Krys pulled away angrily from her mother. "So this is it." She said. "We're just going to let them get rid of Dad?"

"Krys, we – " Cassie started, but Krys cut her off.

"If you really cared about Dad you wouldn't think about the consequences!" She snapped. "You'd do whatever you could to save him! You don't care about Dad at all! All you care about is your stupid TCTF!"

"Krys!" Franny said, unhappy with the way her granddaughter was talking to her mother. "Stop talking to your mother that way! She's only doing what's best for _you._"

Krys didn't say anything. She just glared one last time at her mother, then turned quickly on her heel and ran from the room. Cassie sighed deeply and sat back down on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

Wilbur and Lewis could do nothing but look at each other sadly. What else could they do? They were helpless in a situation like this.

"What are we going to do, Cassie?" Lewis whispered. Cassie looked up and at him.

"What Wilbur would want." She said. "We're going to do nothing. It's all we can do."

The rest of the Robinsons could only nod in agreement sadly and stare at the ground and at each other in shock. Their Wilbur, their cocky, smart-mouthed, fun-loving Wilbur, was never coming back.

----Krys's room----

Krys ran into her room and threw herself into the nearest beanbag chair she could find. She fought back tears as she said to Jess,

"It's not _fair_, Jess! It's just not fair!"

With that, Krys let the tears fall freely. She cried until she could cry no more. Jess got up from her spot on the rug and pressed her nose to Krys's arm, trying to comfort the teenager, and Krys smiled sadly, burying her face into the lioness's fur.

"Thanks, Jess." She said.

Krys sighed and sat back flopped over on her beanbag chair to where she was starting at her ceiling.

How could her mother refuse to help her father like that? Sure, Krys understood why, but what she couldn't understand was why Cassie was giving up so easily. Cassie had never given up on _anything_, and now she was, as if all hope for Wilbur was gone.

_But all hope **isn't** gone._ Krys reasoned in her head. _You could help you father… _

Krys, being the daughter of the founder of the Time Continuum Task Force, knew very well the consequences of handing a time machine over to a time criminal. She understood the meaning of the words time-relapse and paradox as thought they were nothing but terms she used in her everyday speech, which actually wasn't too far from the truth when she was explaining the TCTF to many of the trainees her father trained.

But Krys also knew the consequences of allowing McPhearson to hurt her father. Her family would take it hard, and thought Cassie was a great leader, Krys wasn't sure what Cassie would do if Wilbur died. She had never really had a reason to think about it.

Krys's eyes filled with tears again at the thought of never seeing her father, her role model, her hero, ever again. Krys once again rolled over and cried into her beanbag, this time until she fell asleep.

----Later that night at dinner----

No one said much at dinner that night. Krys refused to leave her room, and no one dared try and make her. Cassie was already in mourning for her husband, and Franny and Lucille were distraught, Cornelius and Bud trying their best to keep them calm and collected. Lewis and Wilbur didn't say anything; they both just picked at their dinners, half-heartedly taking a few bites. Even Aunt Petunia, who had always had something to say about everything, was quite tonight. The only person who talked during dinner was Tallulah as she tried to get Nicky to eat his dinner.

Cornelius sighed as he looked at his daughter-in-law. "Have you spoken to Krys?" He asked.

Cassie shook her head. "She's furious with me. She refuses to leave her room, or even talk to me." She said. She sighed again. "She's taking it a lot harder than I think anyone could have imagined."

Cornelius nodded. "I could talk to her, if you want."

Cassie shook her head. "She won't talk to anybody." She said. "She's giving us all the cold shoulder."

Her eyes suddenly wandered to Lewis and Wilbur, and an idea suddenly struck her. "Do you two think you could get through to her?" She asked. Wilbur and Lewis shrugged.

"We could try." Wilbur said.

"It might work." Lewis agreed. Cassie smiled.

"Thank you. You'd best wait til tomorrow to do it, thought. That'll give her some time to accept the fact and have a little time to herself."

The boys nodded and went on eating their dinner in silence.

----Krys's room----

Krys's computer had already begun to play music by the time she had woken up. Krys's computer was programmed to play music everyday at 6:35 PM, which was usually when Krys came to her room to read or invent or something.

Krys guessed her Mood Swinger had already scanned her mood from the sound of the music that was playing. Krys and her grandfather had come up with the idea what when an automated music system began to play, it would scan your mood to see how you felt that day first, and play that type of music. The listener could change the music if they wanted to still, so they were never forced to listen to one specific type of music.

_You get mad, _

_You get strong, _

_Wipe your hands, _

_Shake it off, _

_Then you stand. _

The old song from sixty years in the past made Krys smile. As she listened to the rest of the slow, mood-raising, determined song, she finally realized what she had to do.

Krys's mind went back to what her mother had said about considering the consequences of handing a time machine over to a time criminal. Krys knew very well what they were, but at that moment, she didn't care if she didn't exist. At least her father would be safe.

A sudden knock made her jump. "Who is it?" She asked, finding her voice a little hoarse from crying so much.

"It's Wilbur and Lewis." Wilbur's voice came through the door. Krys raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Can we come in?"

"Hold on." Krys said, crossing the room and tapping the lock on the door keypad. "It's open." She walked back over to her computer desk and sat down.

Wilbur and Lewis exchanged another one of their unsure glances and twisted open the door, stepping into a light blue room. Krys was sitting in the corner at a desk, and her computer was playing music.

"Hey." She said, looking up and grinning. Her eyes weren't red, and when she yawned a little, the boys suspected she had fallen asleep.

"Uh, hey." Wilbur said, unsure of what really to say. _What do you say to your future daughter when your life is in danger and she's upset about it?_ He wondered, looking to Lewis for help. Lewis shook his head and shrugged, knowing what Wilbur was thinking.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked. Krys shrugged.

"I guess." She said, sighing. "I'm just really, really worried about Dad."

Lewis and Wilbur nodded. They could understand that.

"I mean, I know what the consequences of handing a time machine over to someone like McPhearson is, but the thought of Dad getting hurt…" Krys sighed. She didn't feel like she was talking to her past father and grandfather, but rather to two friends who wanted to help her. "It makes me angry."

Lewis nodded. "I know what you mean." He said. "But Cassie's right, Krys. From the way McPhearson talked to us and treated Wilbur, it looks like his first stop on his time-changing spree would be to make sure you don't exist."

"And not existing sucks." Wilbur added, grinning. "I should know."

Krys smiled a small smile. Her dad had never failed to cheer her up. Then again, her dad _never_ failed at anything…He was, after all, Wilbur Robinson.

Wilbur and Lewis smiled and nodded.

"It'll be okay, Krys." Lewis assured her. "Keep moving forward, remember that."

Krys sighed. "I know I have to keep moving forward, but it's…it's not going to be easy."

The future father-and-son duo nodded again. They knew oh-too-well how hard it was to keep moving forward, Lewis especially. He had just about been ready to give up everything, even inventing, before Wilbur had taken him to the future. Then he had learned the true meaning of keep moving forward, and he had vowed to make the future he knew he would have even better someday.

"Well, Carl said to tell you there's leftovers in the kitchen if you get hungry." Wilbur said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Krys nodded.

"Thanks, guys, but right now, I just want to be alone." She said. Lewis and Wilbur nodded.

"Don't give up, Krys. There's got to be some other way we can get me outta there." Wilbur said.

With that, he and Lewis left Krys to be by herself again. They headed down the hall towards the travel tubes.

Krys thought about the small conversation she had just had with Wilbur and Lewis. She knew they had only been trying to cheer her up, but in reality, it had only made her feel just a tiny bit worse. What if her plan didn't work?

_It'll work! You just have to put it into action, dodo head!_ Krys thought. She shook her head and clicked off her computer. She looked at the clock and nodded.

"11:42. Everyone should be in bed in a few minutes." She said. She hurried over to her closet and grabbed her backpack, throwing a few gadgets she knew might come in handy into it. Jess came in through her catdoor, and looked at Krys curiously.

"I'm going to save Dad." She told Jess, who cocked her head to the side. "I know what could happen, but that's not important right now."

Jess let out a small growl in the back of her throat, as if she understood what Krys was saying, but didn't like it one bit.

"I know it's a bad idea, girl." Krys said. "But I have to do _something._"

Krys waited until the only thing she heard was silence. Making sure she made no sound, she carefully closed her door and headed for the garage travel tube. As soon as her feet hit the garage floor, Krys ran over to the bright orange time machine and jumped in, punching a few buttons and starting the time machine. She was just about to lift off into the sky when she remembered something very important.

"The note!" She said to herself, slapping her forehead. The note James McPhearson's thugs had left with the vid-chip had all the information Krys would need to comply to his wishes and save her father, which meant it had where she should meet him. Krys turned off the time machine and quickly jumped out, running back over to the travel tube. She soon found herself in the lobby, and she ran off to the right towards the library, where she was sure her mother had put the note. She cautiously stepped into the room. No one was there.

Sighing with relief, Krys ran over to the desk and began to search for the note, finally finding it under the vid-chip in a drawer. Krys slipped both the vid-chip and the note into her jeans pocket, running back out the door and to the travel tube.

Krys then jumped back into the time machine and pulled the note from her pocket.

**If you ever want to see your husband again, meet me with a time machine within twenty-four hours at a warehouse thirty minutes north of Todayland. **

**_Do not bring the police. _**

**I'll be waiting. **

"Hold on, Dad." Krys said. "I'm coming."

With that, she lifted off into the sky and flew towards Todayland, which illuminated the river with its lights. Krys flew up and over Todayland, headed north for the warehouse where McPhearson had said to meet him with the time machine.

Krys told herself for the millionth time that she could be making a big mistake, but Krys simply shook her head and continued on, determined to save her father even at the cost of her own existence. That was the oath she had taken when she had joined the TCTF: To protect and serve the TCTF of the United States of America, even at the cost of her own existence.

Finally, after about a half an hour, Krys spotted the warehouse that had to be McPhearson's lair. Krys flew the time machine towards it slowly, landing it in the soft grass with ease. She hoped out, and looked at the address on the building and then at the note, making sure she was right.

"This is it." She said. "It's got to be."

Krys walked up to the door and gulped. This place was huge. Could this really be the place where her father was being held captive? Krys gathered up her courage and knocked.

One of the men Krys had seen in the ransom video, the taller one, opened the door. He looked Krys over.

"You're Wilbur Robinson's daughter." He said. Krys raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. And you are…?" She asked. Carson waved his hand at her.

"That's not important." He said. "Were you sent here to deliver a time machine in exchange for Wilbur Robinson?"

Krys nodded. "Yes, it's right here." She said, gesturing to the time machine. "Now let my father go!"

An evil laugh came from behind Carson, and Carson moved to the side to reveal James McPhearson. Krys's eyes flashed with anger when she saw her father's kidnapper.

"You!" She said, storming close to McPhearson. "You're the one who kidnapped my father!"

McPhearson laughed. "So _you're _Robinson's little brat." He said. "I should have known. You act just like your father."

Krys narrowed her eyes. "And proud of it, you big lug." She said. "You have your time machine. _Let my dad go_."

McPhearson laughed again. "Did you really think it was that easy?" He asked and Krys looked at him, confused. "I was never going to give your father over after a time machine was delivered, because I knew very well who would be the one to deliver it to me; you."

"How did you know that?" Krys demanded.

"I know your father, my dear, and if you're anything like him, this is just something you'd do." He nodded at Carson, who grabbed Krys's shoulders. "And now you're going to end up just like him in another way. Take her away." He said to Carson. Carson nodded and began to drag Krys down the hall.

"You'll pay for this, McPhearson! The TCTF will be here first thing tomorrow looking for me, and when they get here, you'll be in big trouble!"

McPhearson laughed. "Stupid girl," he said. "By the time tomorrow gets here, the TCTF won't even exist anymore."

Krys's eyes widened and she tried to pull out of Carson's grasp, but he was too strong. He ignored her kicks and punches as if they were no more than taps on the chin, and continued to drag her down the hall. Finally, he pushed grabbed her wrist and yanked off her watch, knowing it was built with a transmitter device. He had no idea that Krys, like her fellow TCTF agents, were chipped with tracking devices. He grabbed her backpack and shuttled through it, finally pulling out a flashlight and handing it to her. Then he pushed her into a dark room and slammed the door, leaving Krys with only her flashlight.

Krys pounded on the door. "Let me out!" She said. "Help, somebody help me!"

But it was no use. No one could hear Krys, and she was now alone.

Krys then realized what she had just gotten herself into. She should have known McPhearson would do this, but she had let her stubbornness get to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she had just failed everyone she loved. She had failed her mother, her grandfather, her grandmother, the TCTF, her father, everybody.

Krys slid down to the floor and leaned back against the wall and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Dad." She whispered. "If I had just listened to Mom and my instincts and not rushed headlong into this, maybe none of this would have happened. I'm so, so sorry. But I failed."

With that, the tears came more quickly, and Krys began to sob.

She had no way of knowing that Wilbur and Lewis had already found her missing, and were already taking matters into _their_ own hands to save her and her father, as well as the space-time-continuum, their selves.

* * *

**I don't know...I wasn't too happy with the ending...any way you think I could make it better, guys? Anyone?**

**Review, please! Frankie, stop poking me!**

**-Robi**


	8. Standing

**OK, so I am _seriously_ up way past bedtime to upload this chapter! I was supposed to be in bed...forty minutes ago, but I found I just couldn't go to sleep until I finished and uploaded this chapter! So here it is!**

**I don't know how much longer this will be, but I would say around two/three/four chapters. Then again, that's what I kept saying for TSR, and look at it...**

**Boy, is it good to be home! I had a lot of fun down in Arkansas and in the UP, but it's good to be back at home and in school. I'm a sophomore in high school now, whoo!**

**Anyway, please review, and sorry for the cliffy!**

**-Robi**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Standing

----The Robinson Mansion----

Meanwhile, as Krys was just being thrown into her own prison cell, Wilbur and Lewis were back in their room, the days events still running wild in their heads. Both of the boys were not only shocked, but also unsure of what to do. They both felt bad for their family, Krys especially. From what Cassie had told them, she was very close to her father, and both of them, Wilbur especially, could understand that.

Suddenly, Jess's catdoor flapped open and Jess appeared. Before either of the two teens had any time to even move, Jess bound up to them and pounced on top of Wilbur.

"Not again!" Wilbur moaned, trying to push the big cat off of him. "Lewis, a little help here!"

"Jess, c'mere girl!" Lewis said, trying to coax the lioness off of Wilbur. "Come here, Jess!"

Jess looked over at Lewis and got off of Wilbur, and walked over to Lewis. Wilbur got sat up, brushing himself off and scowling as he did.

"Geez, didn't Krys ever teach you the word 'down'?" He asked Jess.

Jess, who had sat down in the middle of the room, her tail twitching back and forth, let out a small growl, as if that were her way of rolling her eyes. She walked back over to Wilbur and grabbed his pajama shirt, which was really just a white t-shirt, with her teeth and began to tug at it gently.

"Hey, let go!" Wilbur said as Jess pulled him off of the side of his bed and onto the floor. "Jess, stop it! Bad cat!"

Jess proceeded to drag Wilbur about a foot across the floor, then released him. There was a small hole at the bottom of Wilbur's shirt from where her teeth had been, and Wilbur scowled at the lioness.

"Thanks a lot, Jess." He grumbled.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Lewis said as Jess trotted over to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his long-sleeved pajamas. "I think she's trying to tell us something."

"Like what?" Wilbur asked, picking himself off of the floor and brushing off his t-shirt. Lewis shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better follow her." He said. Wilbur sighed and nodded.

"If you're sure she's trying to tell us something." He said. "Okay, Jess, we'll follow you."

Jess let out a small purr of accomplishment, then proceeded to run back through her catdoor, Wilbur and Lewis not far behind her in the travel tube.

As soon as they were in the hallway, they followed Jess through the winding hallways of the Robinson Mansion, their socked feet making virtually no sound as they ran after Krys's beloved pet as she led them towards another travel tube. Jess ran through the catdoor near it and the boys ran under the travel tube, appearing in the garage.

"The garage?" Wilbur asked, glancing around the neat, large Robinson garage in confusion. "Why would Jess lead us here?"

"Beats me." Lewis said, shrugging as he, too, glanced around the garage. Jess suddenly emerged from her catdoor by the travel tube and bound over to the boys, once again grabbing Wilbur by the t-shirt and pulling him across the room towards the corner where the family time machines were parked. Jess let go of Wilbur's shirt and ran to the empty space where Krys's orange time machine was supposed to be and gave a small roar.

Wilbur's eyes widened when he realized where Jess was standing was the place where Krys's time machine was supposed to be. "Lewis, Krys's time machine is gone!" He said, turning back to Lewis, who had crossed the room to join him.

"What?!" Lewis said, looking toward the place where Jess was standing. His eyes, too, widened when he realized Wilbur was right. "You don't think she would have taken the time machine to exchange McPhearson for the future you, do you?" He asked.

Wilbur shook his head as he spun around on his heel and started to jog back towards the travel tube. "I don't know, but whatever's happened, we're going to need some help!"

"Should we tell Cassie or Cornelius?" Lewis asked, jogging after him. Wilbur shook his head.

"They've got enough to worry about as it is!" He said.

"Then who do you plan on getting to help us?" Lewis asked.

"Carl!" Wilbur said, the idea suddenly popping into his head. "Carl can help us activate Krys's tracking device!"

"And how do you plan on waking Carl up without waking up Tallulah?" Lewis said as Wilbur slowed down a bit to catch his breath.

"Carl told me at dinner last night Nickolas is always up at around this hour. He either wants someone to feed him his bottle, or change his diaper." Wilbur said, shuddering slightly at the thought of possibly having to do that for Krys one day. "So Carl's probably still up!"

Lewis nodded. "Do you know where Nicky's room is?"

"Yep. Carl told me it's the middle travel tube near the TV room." Wilbur said.

The two boys continued to run down the halls of the Robinson Mansion, their socks slipping and sliding on a few of the corners. They ran into the lobby, spotting the travel tubes and jogging under the middle one.

Lewis and Wilbur both found themselves standing in the middle of a sea green, jungle themed room. Baby toys littered the dark blue rug on the floor, and soft instrumental music played from across the room, where Carl was tucking in a sleeping Nicky.

"Night, Nicky. Sleep tight." Carl whispered as he flipped a switch near Nicky's crib, dimming the lights. Nicky responded in his murmuring baby language, and Carl turned around, cocking a robotic eyebrow at the two fourteen-year-olds who stood at the far end of the room near the travel tube.

"Lewis, Wilbur, what are you two doing up?" Carl asked, walking across the toy-littered floor. "I thought you two had gone to bed?"

"We did, but then Jess came in and she wanted us to follow her, so we did, and she led us to the garage, where we found out that Krys is gone, and she took her time machine with her and we think she's gone to exchange it for the future me and we need you to help us find her by activating her tracking device and possibly by getting us a few TCTF gadgets we can use to help her!" Wilbur said in a rush in under three breaths. Carl's mouth hung open and he stared at the two boys.

"Krys is gone?" He said in disbelief. "And she took her time machine with her?!"

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, and we think she might be in trouble!"

"What gave you that idea?" Carl asked.

"Hello, because she's _my daughter_!" Wilbur said in a hushed yell so as not to wake Nicky, waving his hands for emphasis.

"Then why are you telling me and not Cassie and Cornelius?" Carl asked. "They should be the first to know!"

"They've got enough on their hands, Carl! With my future self possibly not coming back and everything, Krys disappearing with the time machine is the last thing they need!" Wilbur said.

"So we're not going to the family like we should?!" Carl demanded. "Like I've asked you in the past, how can we **not** go to the family during a **family crisis**?!"

"Carl, there's no time for that now!" Lewis put in. "I think Wilbur's right and Krys is in trouble!"

"Please, Carl, you've got to help us!" Wilbur said, his worry for his future daughter growing. Carl sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you." He said. "We'd better get to headquarters, and fast."

----A short time later, TCTF HQ----

Within an hour, Lewis, Wilbur, and Carl were back at the TCTF HQ. Carl was trying his best to convince Wilbur they should still tell Cassie and Cornelius of Krys's disappearance, but, of course, Wilbur wouldn't hear of it.

Carl landed the hovercar outside of the TCTF HQ, and he, Lewis, and Wilbur jumped out. They walked up to the TCTF doors, scanned their badges, and walked into HQ, making sure to lock the doors behind them.

Carl led Lewis and Wilbur to a travel tube across the room marked "Lockdown Bay." The three stepped under it, and soon found themselves in a large, spacious room. Time machines of every shape, size, and color lined the left hand wall, each one incased in a bubble-like dome with a pin pad beside each of them, while desks with computer monitors lined the right side.

"Whoa." Wilbur and Lewis said together, gazing around the room.

"This is so cool!" Wilbur said. He looked up at the ceiling. Above each time machine was a door like the one the Robinsons had in their garage so it could rise up and out, and each had the TCTF logo printed on the doors.

Carl nodded. "Yeah, it's cool and all, but aren't we forgetting something?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Wilbur said, turning his attention back to Carl. "What are we going to need?"

Carl crossed the room and opened a cabinet that was near one of the desks. He pulled out what looked like two belts and handed one to Lewis and one to Wilbur, who looked at them quizzically.

"They're TCTF utility belts." Carl explained. "They've got all the basics on them: laughing and tear gas, hand held disassembler, hand held scanner, grappling hook gun, laser, utility pen, an earpiece transmitter, and a tracking devise you can use to track your enemies."

The boys, who were strapping the belts around their waists, nodded. "Thanks, Carl."

Carl nodded. "Oh, and don't forget your invisibility button!" He said. Wilbur cocked an eyebrow.

"Invisibility button?" He asked. Carl sighed.

"Krys didn't teach you that, did she?" He asked flatly. Wilbur and Lewis shook their heads.

"No." They said together.

Carl sighed again. "She's always forgetting to teach the trainees about the invisibility!" He said in frustration. "Personally, I think she forgets on purpose. She's had a lot of fun with the invisibility button on your watch in the past!"

"I can imagine." Lewis said, looking at his watch and finally locating the invisibility button. He pressed it, and disappeared right before Wilbur and Carl. "Whoa, cool!" He said.

"But remember, just because you're invisible doesn't mean you can't be seen. Your thermal energy will still show on thermal readings, and you can set of censor cameras too. If I were you, I'd only use it for when you first get there and find Krys. They probably took her watch, like they did Wilbur's, which is why she's chipped with a tracking device." Carl said. "Normally, you would use the hand held tracker to find the agent missing, but in this case, it's probably a good idea not to and use your Cyber-Optic glasses to find Krys, since the tracking devices beep."

Wilbur nodded. "Good idea." He said. "How are we going to get there?"

Carl pointed to the far end of the room to a yellow time machine that wasn't encased in a bubble-dome. "That's a disused time machine. It doesn't time travel anymore, but it still runs normally like a hovercar, only with invisibility and tracking. We saved it to test trainees on the time machine controls, and sometimes we use it for flying tests, too." Carl explained.

"Perfect." Lewis agreed. "But how do we track Krys?"

Carl walked towards the yellow time machine, motioning for the boys to follow. He leaned over into the bubble-hatch, scanning Wilbur's badge. The time machine roared quietly to life, and Carl began pressing a few of the buttons on the control pad of the time machine. After a minute, he straightened back up.

"You're good to go." He said. "Just use the skills I taught you in tracking to follow Krys's trail to wherever it is she's at."

Wilbur and Lewis nodded once and climbed into the time machine. "Thanks again, Carl." Wilbur said. Grinning his trademark smirk, he closed the bubble-hatch and pressed a button marked "Overhead Door." The door above the yellow time machine opened, and Wilbur gently eased the time machine into the air.

"Good luck, little buddy!" Carl called.

"We'll be back soon, Carl!" Lewis called back. "Don't worry!"

With that, Wilbur and Lewis flew off into the late night sky, following Krys's tracking device signal. As soon as they were gone, Carl sighed and slapped his forehead.

"If they said not to worry, then why am I worrying?" He asked himself, shaking his head. "Ugh…I need a vacation."

----McPhearson's Lair----

Krys's tracking signal led Wilbur and Lewis up and over the lights and tall buildings of Todayland, leaving the city far behind them. They turned on their invisibility shield early on, which made seeing the dark air in front of them difficult, but they knew if they turned on their lights, they were more likely to be seen, and at that point, that was the last thing they needed.

After about half an hour, a large, cold looking building came into view. Krys's tracking signal continued to beep, pointing straight at the warehouse of sorts.

"Is that the place?" Lewis asked, leaning in and looking over Wilbur's shoulder out the window in front of them. Wilbur shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, this is the place." He said.

As they neared the building, Krys's tracking signal began to beep wildly, and the little red dot began to flash green with every other flash, indicating they had found the place.

Wilbur gently landed the time machine on the wide, open roof. Opening the hatch, he nodded to Lewis, who gave a short nod back, and the boys pressed their invisibility buttons, disappearing into thin air.

"This way!" Wilbur said, slipping on his Cyber-Optics. He could see Lewis clearly on the thermal setting, and Lewis nodded.

"Hold on, let me scan the building first, that way Carl can help us from HQ." He said. Lewis pulled out his hand held scanner from his belt and pointed the scanner's antenna towards the roof beneath his feet, and pressed 'Scan.' A small, barely noticeable beam shot out of the antenna and scanned the roof.

"Oh boy." He said when he saw the picture on the small screen of the scanner.

"What?" Wilbur asked, coming over to look at Lewis's scanner.

"This building is a lot bigger than we could have predicted! It's three stories high, in a way. Below us is the first floor, then there are two basements. My guess is that they're keeping the future you in the lowest basement, and Krys somewhere upstairs. But it's just a guess. I need to find a computer and see if I can't find where they have the time machine, and then see if he could find out where they were hiding Wilbur's future self.

"Alright." Wilbur said, nodding. "Let's go."

Lewis nodded back and replaced the scanner in its place on his belt. The two invisible boys ran across the roof to a panel on the ground that looked like the door to a trap door or hatch in a submarine or something similar. Easing it open gently, the door gave a small _creeeeeek!_ and the boys winced.

Inside, one of McPhearson's other thugs heard the creek and looked up to see a panel in the ceiling opening and moving away on its own. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the now open panel.

"What the…?" He asked, when suddenly, before he knew it, something heavy fell on top of his shoulders, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Wilbur stood up and wiped his hands together in satisfaction. This dude was out.

"Nice job!" Lewis said, jumping down from the roof and landing next to Wilbur.

"Thanks." Wilbur said. He glanced around the room, looking for something, _anything_ that would help them out. His face lit up (invisibly, of course) when he saw an air vent panel on the wall near the floor. "Come on!" He said to Lewis. "I have an idea!"

Running over to the air vent panel, Wilbur bent down and glanced at the screws in the corners of the panel. Flicking out his utility pen, Wilbur found the screwdriver attachment and began to unscrew the screws, throwing them to the side as he did. Once the screws were gone, Wilbur pulled the panel away from the wall and placed it aside.

"Go!" He told Lewis. Lewis got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl into and through the vent, Wilbur not far behind him replacing the panel on the wall.

"Look for a computer room of some sort!" Wilbur commanded. "Just make sure there's not more people in there than we can handle!"

"I know, I know!" Lewis said, glancing over his shoulder back at Wilbur.

The two continued to crawl through the air vents, peering through the panels that led to various rooms as they crawled over them. More than half of the rooms were empty, which was a good sign for Wilbur and Lewis, because it meant they wouldn't have to worry much about handling them.

Finally, the two boys crawled over a panel that led down into a dimly lit room. Sitting in front of two computer monitors were two more of James' thugs.

"Think we can take them?" Lewis whispered to Wilbur.

"If we both take care of one." Wilbur answered. "I've got the one to the right, you get the one to the left. One three. One…two…"

Wilbur and Lewis kicked out the panel in the air vent above the two thugs, causing them to look up in surprise.

"Three!" Wilbur yelled and he and Lewis dropped down from the vent, still invisible. The two thugs stared, wide eyed, at the air in front of them.

"H-hello?" One asked, his voice quivering in fear. The other one looked just as scared, if not more so than his buddy. "Is someone there? Are you a…g-ghost?"

Wilbur just glanced at Lewis, grinning as he did, thought he knew Lewis could only see his body heat with their Cyber-Optics. "Yeah, that's right." He said. "We're ghosts."

Lewis just shook his head. _Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur…_He thought.

"A-are you here to haunt us?" The second thug asked.

"That's right." Wilbur said.

"W-w-what are you going to do to us?" The other asked. Wilbur paused a minute, as if pondering his answer.

"I'll tell you what. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let you off easy this time, under one condition." He said. The thugs nodded. "You leave and don't come back!"

"But our boss'll have our skins if we do that!" The one who had asked Wilbur if he was a ghost said. Wilbur tsked him.

"That's too bad." He said, shaking his head, though he knew only Lewis could see him. "I guess I'll just have to haunt you now."

The two thugs yelped. "P-please, M-mr. Ghost! We'll leave! Right now!" They said. Wilbur grinned again.

"Good, good." He said. "Now move it before I change my mind!"

The thugs nodded and ran out the door.

Wilbur suddenly burst out laughing and he hit his invisibility button, reappearing in front of Lewis. "Oh, that was good!" He said, wiping a tear away from his eye, obviously from laughing so much.

"I think I know why Krys didn't show us the invisibility button now!" Lewis said, appearing with a grin on his face, also. Wilbur smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah." He agreed. He then turned his attention to the computer monitors in front of him. "Do you think you can find out how to get into the place where they have the time machine?" He asked. Lewis nodded.

"Since they're logged on, I'm sure I can." He said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

Wilbur nodded. "Good." He said. "Then I'm going to see if I can't find Krys! We're going to need her help finding the older me, I'm sure."

Lewis nodded. "Then what are you waiting for; go find her! Just be sure you don't get caught!"

"I won't." Wilbur promised. "Call me on my transmitter once you're done!"

"Got it." Lewis said as he turned from Wilbur and sat down in a chair. "Now go!"

Wilbur sped out the door, running as fast as his feet would take him. He had no idea where he was going, and he didn't know if how he would find Krys, but he knew he had to find her and help her.

Wilbur stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He slipped off his Cyber-Optics and for a minute. Once he caught his breath again, he took off running again, looking through the walls with the x-ray/thermal energy feature.

_C'mon, Krys, where are you?!_ Wilbur thought as he ran down the winding hallways, searching for his missing future daughter.

Suddenly, just as he turned down another hallway, his Cyber-Optics caught sight of a patch of heat. As he got closer, Wilbur realized it was indeed a person, and it appeared to be about his age. He couldn't tell if it was Krys or not, but whoever it was was sitting up against the wall, their head buried in their arms, their knees pulled up to their chin.

Wilbur walked up cautiously to the door, hoping beyond hope it was Krys his Cyber-Optics had picked up. He gulped silently and pressed his ear up to the door.

"Krys!" He hissed. "Krys, are you in there?"

"Wilbur? Is that you?" Wilbur saw the person in the room look up and towards the door. It _was_ Krys!

"Krys!" Wilbur said, relieved to have found his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Krys assured him. "Where's Lewis?"

"He's in the computer room, trying to find out where they have the time machine hidden." Wilbur said, slipping off his Cyber-Optics and slipping them into his pocket. "Which, by the way, you're grounded for taking!"

"I couldn't just let McPhearson get away with hurting Dad!" Krys said. "And look who's talking, Mr. I-Steal-The-Time-Machine-All-The-Time!"

"That's not the point." Wilbur said, forgetting his authority over Krys for the time being as he fumbled with his watch, trying to find the laser. "Stand back; I'm getting you out of here."

Krys did as she was told behind the door. She took a couple steps back. "Okay, now!" She said.

Wilbur hit the button on his watch, and a thin red beam shot out from it. He bored a hole around the doorknob of the door, making it so he could punch out the knob and open the door.

As soon as the doorknob was kicked in and opened the door, caught off-guard by Krys hugging him tightly. Wilbur wasn't really sure of what to do at first, but he eventually embraced her back.

"Thanks, Dad." Krys said. Wilbur grinned and broke away from the embrace.

"Just doing my job." Wilbur said. "C'mon, we'd better get back to where Lewis is!"

Krys nodded and the two sped off down the hall, back the way Wilbur had come.

"By the way, why didn't you show us the invisibility button?" Wilbur asked as they ran. Krys grinned.

"No reason." She answered. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He said. "Whatever you say."

Finally, the computer room door came into view and Wilbur threw open the door, only to freeze in horror at what he saw.

There, right in front of him and Krys, was James McPhearson. The two thugs Wilbur had convinced that he was a ghost stood behind him, restraining a struggling Lewis.

"Well, well, well." He said, his eyes narrowed in amusement. "Look what we have here, boys. Robinson's little brat and her two little boyfriends." He grinned an evil grin. "What do you know?"

Krys's eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ a brat, McPhearson, and they're _not_ my boyfriends!"

"Oh," James said. "Then who are they?"

Krys didn't answer; she just glared at McPhearson, who laughed.

"I was right. You really are a brat." He said.

Krys bit her lip angrily. She knew she couldn't tell McPhearson who Lewis and Wilbur really were, and thought she hated being called a brat, and she kept her mouth shut.

Wilbur, on the other hand, did not.

"Hey!" He said. "Watch how you speak to my future daughter, you big bully!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Wilbur knew he had just made a big mistake. McPhearson's eyes flashed with anger, and Wilbur gulped.

"Robinson." He mumbled. "Get them!"

"Run!" Lewis screamed to Wilbur and Krys. "Wilbur, Krys, run!"

Wilbur and Krys did as they were told. Turning quickly, they raced down the hall, leaving Lewis behind them. They heard McPhearson mumble angrily, then scream,

"_Get them!_"

Wilbur and Krys heard feet pounding the ground behind them, and they knew James' thugs were gaining on them.

"Faster, Krys!" Wilbur commanded.

"I'm going as fast as I can here!" Krys retorted.

Suddenly, the ground came up to meet them both extremely fast. The air was completely knocked out of the future father-daughter duo, and they laid on the ground for a minute before looking over their shoulders to see once of James' thugs on the ground, Wilbur and Krys's ankles in his hands.

"Gotcha." He said, smirking. As he was about to stand up to drag the two teens down the hall back to McPhearson, something suddenly forced him to drop their ankles, and the two scrambled to their feet and looked back at their adversary.

James's thug was now laying on the floor, unconscious. Wilbur and Krys's eyes both widened when they realized who now stood over him, his fists clenched in anger.

There, right in front of them, was 43-year-old Wilbur Robinson.

* * *

**Wow, I've really gotten good and bringing you guys long chapters! Whoo!**

**I hope this wasn't...rushed or anything...when I was writing it, I could see all of this happening in my mind's eye, and I imagined that since it was the climax, it would probably be a little face-paced. Sorry if it's rushed!**

**Whoo...this is now 60 pages long in word! TSR was the longest fanfic I've ever written with 79 pages, but LLIAM just might have it beat by the time it's over!**

**Review? Please? Frankie's annoying me!  
**


	9. Face to Face

**Well, here's the showdown between Wilbur, Lewis, Krys, and James McPhearson! I hope this works out OK...**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the victims and heros of September 11th, 2001. Six years ago today, my world, as well as the world of my fellow Americans, was changed forever, and we have to make sure no one ever forgets what happened. United we stand, and we will not falter, and we will not fail. **

**Also, thanks to a bunch of my friends here on FFN and LJ for letting me make them into TCTF agents! Thanks Stacy (Secretwindow1), Katherine (Kilbur AND FinalFantasyFreak1234), Joey (FigmentJedi), Cali (RockDiva) and my pal Mandy for letting me use your names!**

**Anywho, onto the chapter! I've gotten good at making these long, huh?**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Face to Face

"_Dad!_" Krys cried as she ran towards her father. He turned away from James' thug as she threw herself into his arms. Tears pricked her eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder as he tightly embraced her back.

"Krystal Marie Robinson, what are you _doing_ here?" Wilbur asked in a gentle, concerned voice. His eyes were closed, and he had failed to see who the thug held by the ankle as well as his daughter when he had jabbed his shoulder into the man, causing him to let go of his prisoners' ankles, so he was completely oblivious to the boy who just so happened to be his younger self standing a few feet away, his eyes wide in surprise.

Krys wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, causing her glasses to go crooked and she straightened them as she broke away from her father's embrace to look him in the face. He still had the scrape and two bruises he had had in the ransom video, but he had another bruise above his right eye. His hair, which he had always been proud of, was in good need of a combing and wash, and his eyes glinted with concern.

"I came to help you!" She said. "Mom got the ransom video yesterday morning and she wasn't going to do anything to help you, like you wanted her to, but I wanted to do something but no one would help me so I came on my own!" Krys, like her father, had the ability to squeeze a large amount of information into a few small breaths, and she had managed to fit her (vague) explanation in on one breath of air.

The older Wilbur opened his mouth to say something back, when another voice interrupted him.

"Uh, you're forgetting something!"

Krys turned back to face the younger Wilbur, and her father's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked from his younger self back to Krys, who smiled guiltily.

"Uh…I can explain!" She said. Her father gave her a look that said '_You had better_' and she took a deep breath.

"When you went missing, Mom sent me back to Grandad's fourteenth birthday to get you and Grandad and bring them back here to train as TCTF agents to help me find and rescue you." Krys explained. "Then when I came here to exchange the time machine for you, they had to come rescue me! But when we went back to the computer room where Lewis was trying to find where the time machine is being kept, McPhearson showed up and got Lewis, and Wilbur opened his big mouth – no offense – and McPhearson found out he was you, and he told one of dudes to come get us and he tackled us, and then you showed up and saved us! So…yeah, that's it." Krys had, once again, said all of this in fewer than four breathes of air, and my now she was gasping for air.

"Okay, one, I do not have a big mouth." The younger Wilbur said.

"And two, you shouldn't have tried to help me, Krys. It's too dangerous, and who knows what McPhearson is doing to Lewis." The older Wilbur added.

"I know, but I just couldn't sit back and let them get rid of you, Dad!" Krys argued. "You're my dad; I love you! The family loves you! We'd be lost without you!"

The older Wilbur shook his head. "I love all of you, too, Krys, and that's why I told you not to try and rescue me! It's too dangerous!"

"And what about Dad?" The younger Wilbur said, his mind snapping back to his best friend. "McPhearson and his buddies still have him!"

Krys's eyes widened in realization. "We have to help him!" She said, turning to run back down the hall, sure that her father would follow. Instead, her father grabbing her arm held her back.

"Not without calling for backup." He said. He looked at his younger self. "Do you still have your transmitter? I'm sure when Krys showed up they stole her transmitter watch like they did mine and my earpiece."

Wilbur nodded. "Right here." He said, indicating his wrist.

"Great." His older self nodded in approval. "Who helped you guys?"

"Carl." Wilbur answered. "We didn't want to wake up Cassie and Dad. We figured they had enough on their plates as it is."

His older self smirked. "I should have known." He said, shaking his head. "Let me guess; you found him in Nicky's room."

"Yup." Younger Wilbur said. "And I still think him and Tallulah being married with a kid is just a little…"

"Strange." He and his older self finished together. The older Wilbur nodded.

"Strange, yes, but it can't be as weird as having a puppet as an aunt!" He said, grinning.

"Dad!" Krys irrupted. Both Wilburs looked at her. "Lewis, remember?"

"Right." Her father said. He looked back at Wilbur. "Can you still get Carl?"

"Hold on." Wilbur said as he pressed the button Cornelius had taught him and Lewis to press to get through to whoever was at the end of the transmission. "Carl, are you there?"

"Wilbur, little buddy, is that you?" Carl's voice came over the transmitter, and all three of people in the hall gave a sigh of relief. "Speak to me!"

"It's me, Carl." He said back into his transmitter. "And Krys and…me…"

"You mean the older you is there, too?!" Carl asked.

"Yup. We just sorta ran into him."

"What about Lewis? Where's he?" Carl asked.

"That's sorta the problem. When I found Krys, Lewis was still in the computer room trying to find out where they stashed the time machine, and when we got back, McPhearson was there and he and his buddies had Lewis." Wilbur said.

"YOU LOST YOUR FATHER?!" Carl screamed desperately, causing Wilbur and Krys both to wince. "Do you have _any_ idea what this could do to your and Krys's existence?!"

"Okay, one, we didn't lose him, Carl. He told us to run." Krys said.

"Two, we've already established that everything I do is pretty much a threat to my existence." Wilbur added.

"And three, there's just no time for that now, Carl." Older Wilbur said. "I need you to call for backup. Call Cassie and Dad, and then have them call as many agents as they can. We're going to need all the help we can get, I'm sure."

"You've got it, little buddy." Carl said. "Good to have you back, by the way."

"But how are we going to find Lewis? No doubt McPhearson's stashed him away somewhere by now!" Krys said.

"I'll activate his tracking devise." Carl said and typing could be heard. "Wilbur, do you still have your handheld tracker on your belt?"

Wilbur looked down and located the tracking devise quickly. "I've got it right here. But didn't you say it beeps?"

"Right now, we don't have much of a choice." Carl said. After a second he said, "Okay, it's activated. Find Lewis and find that time machine, then get out of there!"

"We're on it, Carl." Krys said. "Thanks."

With that, Wilbur switched off his transmitter and looked down at his tracker.

"It's moving!" He said. "I think Lewis managed to escape!"

"What? Let me see that." Krys said, snatching the tracker away from Wilbur. Sure enough, the small blinking red light was indeed coming closer. "But how did he escape? It was three grown men against one fourteen-year-old kid! There's no way he could escape on his own, is there?"

Both Wilbures opened their mouths to respond, but were cut off by a low, evil chuckle. The three spun around to find James McPhearson and his two buddies. Lewis was with them; bound, gagged, and closely guarded by one of the bodyguards.

"Well, look who's a little genius! Robinson's brat." James sneered at Krys. Krys narrowed her eyes and balled her fists, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by the younger Wilbur as the older Wilbur placed them both protectively behind him, backing up towards the wall.

"Don't you dare insult my daughter like that, McPhearson." Wilbur growled. James laughed again.

"I'll say what I want, Robinson." He said. "And now that I have your little daughter's friend here, you have to do as I say if you ever want to see him again!"

Wilbur and Keys exchanged a worried glance. McPhearson wouldn't really…hurt Lewis, would he?

"Put the boy down, McPhearson, he's done nothing to you!" Wilbur said, his eyes flickering with both anger and fear as he looked at Lewis, who looked back at him with scared eyes.

McPhearson laughed again, catching Wilbur's look of worry as he glanced at Lewis. "If you think I don't know that this boy is your father's past self, you're sadly mistaken." He said. He stopped and pondered for a minute before smiling a truly evil grin. "And by getting rid of _him_, I get rid of _you_, and that little brat of yours too."

Krys, Lewis, and both Wilburs went stiff with fear and shock.

"Leave Lewis out of this, McPhearson." Older Wilbur said. "It's me you have a score to settle with."

"And if you get rid of Lewis, there won't be at time machine for you to use!" Krys spoke up. "He's the inventor of the time machine!"

"I don't care." James said simply. "All I want to do is get rid of you."

With that, he snapped his fingers, and the thug that was guarding Lewis grabbed him from behind. Lewis tried to scream, but the gag around his mouth prevented it. He kicked at his adversary, but the thug seemed unfazed by Lewis's furious kicks to the abdomen.

"Dispose of him." McPhearson commanded. Wilbur's eyes widened as he watched as the thug began to drag his best friend and father down the hall, Lewis calling out for help as he did.

"Lewis, no!" Wilbur called. He and Krys tried to run out from behind his future self, but found that they were now trapped by some of McPhearson's other thugs. James had a smug expression on his face as his minions closed in on his enemies until Lewis was done with.

"Let him go, McPhearson!" Krys said angrily. James laughed his sinister laugh again.

"What's the matter, girl? Scared?" He mocked. Krys angrily tried to take a step forward, but her father held his hand back to her, glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head. Krys continued to glare at McPhearson as she took a step back. McPhearson laughed once again.

Suddenly, Wilbur's transmitter began to vibrate. He glanced down at it and saw that Carl had sent him message through a computer.

_Are they there yet?_ It read. Wilbur looked around the hall in confusion. The only people there were him, his future self, Krys, McPhearson and McPhearson's thugs…

Suddenly, McPhearson's cackling stopped as he was hit from behind by an unknown force and sent to the ground, unconscious. His thugs looked at each other in confusion when suddenly the same thing happened to them. Wilbur's eyes widened as seven TCTF agents appeared in front of him, all obviously equipped with utility belts and invisibility watches like his and Lewis's. Wilbur recognized Special Agents Stacy, Mandy, and Cali, but the others he hadn't met before.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Cali asked. The older Wilbur nodded.

"I'm fine, Agent Cali, thank you." He said. He turned back to his younger self and daughter. "Are you two alright?"

"Other than McPhearson calling me a brat and me wanting nothing more than to beat the crap out of him, I think we're good." Krys said, grinning.

An agent with blonde hair and a badge that read "Special Agent Katherine" on it stepped forward. "But where's Lewis?" She asked. "Lieutenant Robinson said he came with you!"

Wilbur and Krys's eyes widened as they looked at each other in realization. "Lewis!" They said together.

Older Wilbur nodded quickly. "You have to catch him and the other thug before he can get rid of Lewis!" He said. "You've gotta hurry! I'll be right behind you in a minute!"

Wilbur and Krys nodded, then turned on their heels, sprinting in the other direction down the hall where the thug had disappeared with Lewis. Wilbur grabbed his handheld tracker from his belt and handed it to Krys.

"Which way?" He asked as he and Krys stopped when they reached a fork in the hall. Krys looked down at the tracker.

"This way!" She said, pointing to their right. She and Wilbur took off down the hall, following the little red button as it got closer and closer as they continued to weave their way through the winding hallways of the warehouse.

"Whoa, stop!" Krys said, stopping before she and Wilbur rounded the next corner they came to. "Lewis and McPhearson's buddy should be around this corner!"

Wilbur nodded. "What are we waiting for?"

"Well, if we want to get Lewis from the thug safely, we're going to need a plan!" Krys said. "Do you still have your watch?"

"Duh!" Wilbur said, holding up his wrist. "Why?"

"If you can turn on your invisibility, you can go up behind the guy and play some sort of trick on him while I grab Lewis, then we can tackle him or something till Dad shows up!" Krys said.

Wilbur nodded. It was a good enough plan.

"Okay, let's do it." He said, hitting the button to his invisibility. Looking around the corner, he saw that McPhearson's thug and Lewis were indeed just around the corner.

"Okay, we're clear!" He whispered to Krys, who nodded. Wilbur cautiously walked around the corner, jogging silently up behind the thug. The thug stopped for a minute, thinking he heard something. He made Lewis stop walking as he listened intensely for a minute before hissing "Don't move" to Lewis and turned around completely.

Wilbur saw his chance. Moving around behind the thug carefully, he grabbed a startled Lewis by the arm, pulling him around the thug just as the man turned back around and started in surprise to find his prisoner gone.

"What the…?" He asked, glancing around. Someone tapped on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he was met by an invisible punch to the mouth. He turned in circles, trying to locate the person who had sent the blow, only find himself alone. A small breeze of wind hit him in the side of the face to his left gently, and he knew exactly where whatever it was punching him was. Just as a second punch was delivered, the thug brought his hand up to his face, clasping onto something.

The younger version of Wilbur Robinson suddenly appeared in front of him, a nervous half-grin on his face.

"Heh heh…" He said, laughing nervously. "Oops."

The thug just smiled. Just as he was about to twist the boy's arm behind him to where he couldn't move, someone else tapped on his shoulder. The man glanced over his shoulder to find Krys, a now free Lewis, a few TCTF agents and the older Wilbur all smirking at him. Before he had any time to move, the younger Wilbur kicked him in the shin, causing him to let go of him. Wilbur slipped around him to stand behind his future self and smirk as the man was knocked to the ground by the older Wilbur and captured by the TCTF agents.

"That'll teach you to mess with Wilbur Robinson! Wilbur Robinson never fails!" The younger Wilbur said. Krys and Lewis cocked their eyebrows at him and he sighed. "And Krys and Lewis Robinson, too."

Lewis just grinned and shook his head. "Thanks, guys." He said.

"Just doing our job!" Krys said. "Besides the fact that I kinda owe you for saving me, too."

"Well now we're even." Lewis said.

The older Wilbur turned and walked over to the dynamic trio as TCTF agents Joey and Mandy led McPhearson's thug down the hall.

"Are you alright, Lewis?" He asked. Lewis nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. "What about you? How'd you escape?"

Wilbur smirked his trademark smirk. "I'll explain all of that back at home. But let's just say McPhearson's minions aren't that bright."

Krys, Wilbur, and Lewis laughed. "That's for sure!" Krys agreed. Her mind suddenly snapped back to the time machine she had traded to McPhearson for her father, and how Lewis had been captured.

"Hey, Lewis, did you find out where they hid my time machine?" She asked. Lewis nodded.

"I was able to get the location before McPhearson and his buddies showed up. He's keeping it down the hall to the right of the computer room, actually." He said.

"Great!" Krys said, breaking into a smile.

"Let's just get down there and get it so we can get out of here." Wilbur said. "This place gives me the creeps."

His older self smirked again. "Try staying down here for five days!" He said. Younger Wilbur cocked an eyebrow.

"I sorta did." He said.

"You've got a point, Dad." Krys said. "You sorta did!"

Older Wilbur just shook his head. "Alright, alright." He said. "Let's just get out of her."

Lewis, Wilbur, and Krys all nodded and the four began the long walk back down the hall towards the computer room, Krys, Lewis and Wilbur all exchanging a glance as they did.

Their mission was complete.


	10. Heartfelt Reunion

**Alright, so for those of you wondering, yes, I did redo this chapter. I wasn't happy with how I ended it last time, so I went back changed it to where it flows and works better and isn't so..._blah, _not to mention I actually have TIME since I've been home sick from school with a sinus cold for the past two days! Gak! D:**

**Anyway, so here's the NEW chapter ten! I wanted to still have a couple of the lines that were in the old chapter ten here, but I also wanted to go ahead and get the whole "How Wilbur Escaped" explanation out of the way, and I figured that what better way to do that than with a smidge of Wilbur/Cassie fluff...?**

**Oh, and thanks again to Stacy (_Secretwindow1_), Cali (_RockDiva_), Joey (_FigmentJedi), _Mandy, Mi Mi (_GoobTooSave_), Nicolo (_Itsnymo_ from LJ) and Katherine (_Kilbur AND FinalFantasyFreak1234_) for letting me make them into agents and use their names!**

**Please review! I'll sic Frankie on you if you don't...**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Heartfelt Reunion

----TCTF HQ----

Krys gently landed her orange time machine in the lockdown bay in its designated place. Hitting the hatch button, she, Lewis, and Wilbur climbed out.

"Krys!" Her mother, who hugged her tightly, immediately met Krys. Wilbur could have sworn he saw Krys's face turn blue, and he tried hard not to laugh.

"Krys, are you alright?" Cassie asked, letting go of her daughter and taking a step back, placing her hands on Krys's shoulders. Krys nodded.

"Mom, I'm fine." She said. "Lewis and Wilbur saved me."

Cassie turned to Lewis and Wilbur, also enveloping them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"We're fine." Lewis said.

"And Cassie," Wilbur added in a breathless voice. "We can't breathe."

Cassie let them go. "I'm just glad you're both alright. You should have come to me and told me Krys was gone instead of dragging poor Carl into this! When Cornelius told me, Carl was on the other end begging not to be deactivated."

Wilbur hung his head. "We're sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry, too, Mom." Krys said. "I was just so determined to help Dad I let my stubbornness get to me."

Cassie pulled her daughter into another hug. "I'm glad you're all alright." She said. "Next time, come to me, alright?" She asked the trio and the three nodded. Cassie smiled. "Good."

"Lieutenant, we have McPhearson and the others in custody. What are your orders?" A voice said behind Cassie. Cassie sighed, missing the grin that flashed between Wilbur, Lewis, and Krys as she turned around to find not an agent behind her as she had previously thought, but instead her husband, a grin on his face.

"Wilbur…" Cassie whispered, taking a step forward to make sure he was really in front of her or if her eyes were playing a cruel trick. Wilbur nodded and Cassie ran straight into his arms. Wilbur encircled her into his embrace, laughing. Cassie choked back sobs as she looked up into the face of her smiling husband.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. Wilbur shrugged.

"No reason." He said as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Lewis, Wilbur, and Krys all exchanged a glance and a smile, then slinked away silently to find Carl and Cornelius, leaving the older Wilbur and Cassie alone.

"What happened?" Cassie asked after Wilbur had broken the kiss, gently reaching out to touch the bruise above Wilbur's right eye.

"McPhearson's thugs." Wilbur said simply, shrugging, not really wanting to get into the matter. He saw fire flash in front of Cassie's bright green eyes behind her glasses.

"I should have known." Cassie said. "What about the scrape?" She asked, tilting her head towards Wilbur's chin. Wilbur grinned.

"That one's my fault. I tripped over my own feet and fell." He said. Cassie laughed a little.

"How did Krys and the younger you find you if you aren't chipped?" Cassie asked.

"Actually, I was the one that found them." Wilbur explained. "McPhearson and his thugs had been keeping me locked in a storage closet or something close to it and yesterday when one of the guards was unlocking the door I knocked him out and grabbed his keys. I was able to unlock the cuffs after a little while, and then I dragged McPhearson's thug into the closet and locked him in there."

Cassie nodded and urged him to continue.

"I just walked around the halls for a while because I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. Then I heard Krys yelling and I ran around the corner in time to see one of the other thugs dragging her and Wilbur across the floor by their ankles. I didn't actually see Wilbur at first, I only saw Krys, and I ran up to the guy and jabbed him into the wall and knocked him out.

After he was out, I found out that you had sent Krys back to get me and Dad at Dad's fourteenth birthday party and bring them here to train as TCTF agents. I had Wilbur call Carl to call you and Dad, and he activated Lewis's tracking devise."

Wilbur started to itch his arm where Krys had planted the tracking devise in his younger self's arm.

"I guess that answered my question why my arm's been itching for a couple days now!" He said, smiling and Cassie laughed.

"Go on." She said.

"Anyway, Carl activated Lewis's tracking devise and Wilbur's tracker told us he was headed right towards us. Turns out he was actually McPhearson's captive.

McPhearson eventually figured out that if he got rid of Lewis, he would be getting rid of me and Krys, so he ordered his thug to take him away and do away with him."

Cassie's eyes widened a little and Wilbur laughed.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, that's when Agents Cali, Stacy, Mandy, Katherine, Mi Mi, Joey, and Nicolo showed up and arrested McPhearson and his buddies. I sent Krys and my younger self after Lewis and Wilbur used the invisibility button to trick the thug and grab Lewis and shove him over to where me, Krys, Mandy, and Joey were hiding until I could take over."

Cassie just grinned and shook her head, pulling Wilbur back into another hug and kiss. "I'm just you're alright." She said.

Suddenly, the entire Robinson family, led by Wilbur's parents, came running into the lockdown bay. Franny ran up to her son and grabbed him in a protective hug, and the Robinsons were sure they heard something go _crunch_ and saw Wilbur's face turn various shades of purple. From the looks of things, Franny had Cassie beat in the Hugging-Your-Kid-to-Death contest.

"My baby!" She cried. "Are you alright? Any broken bones? Fractures? Fevers?" Wilbur opened his mouth to answer, but found he couldn't from the lack of air in his lungs from his mother squeezing him so hard. He looked at his dad for help, and Cornelius laughed.

"Don't kill him, honey!" He said. Franny let go of Wilbur and took a step back while Wilbur caught his breath.

"I'm fine, Mom." He said, grinning his trademark grin. "A little tired and in need of a shower, but I'm fine."

"And hungry!" His younger self added. "I'm starving!"

"_You're _starving?" Krys said, poking him in the arm. "_I'm_ starving! I haven't eaten in about twenty-two hours if not more! You just had dinner last night!"

"I've got you both beat." Older Wilbur said. "I haven't eaten in about three days, so try being me right now!"

Younger Wilbur and Krys opened their mouths to say something, but shut them when Lewis sent them both a glare that clearly said '_knock it off._'

"Are you **sure** you're alright?" Franny asked, eyeing her son's face with a worried frown.

"Positive." Wilbur said as he hugged his mother.

"Captain," One of the agents that had arrested McPhearson, Mandy, came up to the Robinsons. "What do you want us to do with McPhearson and the others?"

"Have Agents Joey and Mi Mi transport them to the Todayland Jail." Wilbur commanded. "Tell them at the jail what they're charged with. I'm sure they know quite well what they're being held for."

Agent Mandy nodded. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Have Agent Nicolo unlock all the time machines here in the lockdown bay and have Cali run a few time scans to see if there are any new cases." Cassie said, stepping in. "No doubt there'll be a couple."

Mandy nodded and turned back towards the travel tubes to alert the other agents on what to do.

Cassie turned back to her family. "You'd better get home and get some sleep." She said to Wilbur. "I'll stay here to make sure everything that needs to be sorted out gets sorted out."

She looked at the three fourteen-year-olds to her left. "You three better get some sleep, too." She said. "Got it?"

The three nodded. "Got it." They said together.

"Good." Cassie said. She looked back at her husband and the rest of her family. "I'll be home in a little while, okay?"

The Robinsons nodded. Wilbur stepped forward and whispered something in Cassie's ear and Cassie smiled and nodded. "See you then, Cass." Wilbur said, kissing her forehead. Cassie turned and walked towards a couple of agents on the other side of the room while the older Wilbur and the others headed for Krys's time machine and their hovercars to head home.

* * *

**Basically, all I did was added on to it and made it a little more interesting than the last time...**

**Oh yeah, and here's a random factoid for this story. While I was writing it, I gave just about everyone here a theme song, and this story a theme song in general. Wilbur's theme here is Smash Mouth's _Everyday Superhero_ while Krys's is Krystal Harris' (Hm...they share the same name...I honestly just realized that...) _Supergirl_ and Rascal Flatts' _Stand. _Just thought I might throw those in...**

**Review, please! -puppy dog eyes- Please?**

**-Robin**


	11. Her Own Abrupt Awakening aka Revenge

**I can't believe the there are only two chapters left of this story!**

**Yep, it's true. There are only two chapters left of _Like Looking in a Mirror._ I'm hoping to finish it up this weekend, if I find the time. I've been really busy lately with homework and stuff lately, I've hardly had time to think! Gah, I hate high school...**

**Anyway, I know this chapter's a bit short, but the next will be longer, I promise! The next chapter will be when Lewis and Wilbur head back to Lewis's birthday party and I have a short epilogue planned that should get a few laughs, I hope...**

**Anywho, here you go! Once you're done reading, please hit the little blue button in the corner and review! Frankie needs something to do...**

**Oh, and the song Krys listens to in this chapter is, of course, _Little Wonders_ by Rob Thomas :D**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Her Own Abrupt Awakening (aka Revenge)

----A few hours later----

**_WWWWWOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!_**

"Ah!" The blast of an air horn near her ear caused Krys to sit up straight in bed, hitting her head on the ceiling as she did so. Krys groaned, grabbed her glasses, and rubbed her head, looking down from her loft bed to see Wilbur rolling on the floor laughing. Krys narrowed her eyes.

"What was that for?!" She demanded. Wilbur continued to laugh for a minute before he finally gained enough control to where he could answer her.

"Payback for waking us up at 4:30 that time, that's what!" He said, standing up and grinning.

Krys just growled under her breath and looked at her clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

After arriving home from headquarters around five that morning, Krys, her father, Wilbur, and Lewis had all gotten something to eat and had headed to bed after they had all had showers (though Krys and Lewis were left with only cold water after both versions of Wilbur were through).

"Oh, and by the way, you should really consider locking your journal up." Wilbur added, a mischievous grin on his face. "Just leaving it out in the open like that is _bound_ to attract unwanted attention!"

Krys's eyes widened and narrowed. "You read my diary?!" She demanded. Wilbur's grin faded and his eyes widened as he realized he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"Uh oh." He muttered.

"You'd better start running, mister, because if I catch you, _I'm going to kill you!_" Krys screamed, leaping down from her bed and chasing after Wilbur, who yelped and ran out the door.

"Wilbur, I'm gonna get you!" Krys yelled after him as Wilbur skidded around the corner, his Converse shoes squeaking as he did. Krys ran after him, her socks skidding on the smooth, tiled floor.

Wilbur was so intent on getting away from Krys he didn't spot Lewis until they were both on the floor, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Wilbur, what's going on? Why are you running?" Lewis asked as he and his future son picked themselves up off the floor. Wilbur panted for breath and summed up the situation in a few words.

"Krys angry…gonna kill me…gotta go…" He said. Krys suddenly rounded the corner and spotted Wilbur, quickly sprinting in his direction in her now-bare feet.

"Yipe!" Wilbur said as he took off running down the hall again.

"_Wilbur!_" Krys yelled as she raced past Lewis, who shook his head and ran after her.

"Krys, you can't kill Wilbur!" He called. "He's your father!"

"Maybe I can't kill him, but I can sure teach him not to touch my diary!" Krys yelled back as she picked up speed. She ran up to the now slowing down Wilbur and lunged, tackling him to the ground. She twisted his arms behind him and held them there as Wilbur squeaked in protest.

"Okay, okay, you win! I didn't really read your diary, honest!" Wilbur said.

"Uh huh." Krys said, not believing him at all. "Sure."

"No, really!" Wilbur squeaked. "I didn't! I didn't even know you _had_ a diary!"

"You swear?" Krys demanded as Lewis ran up to her.

"I swear on my life!" Wilbur said. "Now lemme go!"

Krys let Wilbur's arms go and he scrambled to his feet, trying to regain his breath.

"Geez, Krys!" He said after a minute. "You sure don't know how to take a joke!"

"Not when the joke's about reading my diary!" Krys agreed. "Touch my diary and you are in BIG trouble, got it?"

Wilbur nodded quickly.

"Good." Krys said.

Lewis shook his head at the father-daughter-duo and grinned. "You two are just alike, you know that?" He said. Wilbur and Krys smirked, proving Lewis's point. Lewis shook his head again.

"Come on." He said. "Now that Krys is up, the whole family's meeting in the living room."

Krys cocked an eyebrow. "What for?" She asked. Lewis and Wilbur shrugged.

"All Cassie told us was for us to wake you up." Wilbur said. "She was on her way to wake up my future self, and she said to meet her in the living room."

Krys shrugged and followed the two boys down the hall towards the living room. Sure enough, the entire Robinson family, minus Krys's parents, was there. Older Wilbur and Cassie appeared a few minutes later, Wilbur's older self looking tired still, and like he had not wanted to get out of the bed, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Oh, good, you got Krys up." Cassie said to Younger Wilbur and Lewis, who nodded.

"Yeah, via air horn!" Krys said before either of them could say anything, sending a glare in Wilbur's direction. Cassie just laughed.

"What is it you have to tell us, Cassie?" Lewis asked, looking at his future son's future wife. Cassie smiled and stood in front of the TV with her husband beside her, still looking like he wanted nothing more in the world than to go back to bed.

"Well," Cassie said, looking at Krys. "If you hadn't decided to take matters into your own hands and gone after your father, then Wilbur and Lewis…" She looked at the boys, "…wouldn't have gone after you, and your father might have been caught wandering around McPhearson's lair."

Older Wilbur nodded. "I owe the three of you my life in a way." He said.

"And the TCTF agrees." Cornelius added, stepping up to his son and daughter-in-law.

"So we've organized a party over at headquarters to thank you." Cassie said, smiling at the teenagers in front of her, who grinned back.

"It could also be considered a goodbye party for Lewis and Wilbur." Older Wilbur added, looking at the said fourteen-year-old boys.

Krys sighed. "Oh yeah." She said.

"What, we have to leave now?" Younger Wilbur asked, looking at Krys. She and Lewis nodded.

"We were brought here to find the older you, Wilbur." Lewis said. "Now that you're back, it's time for use to head back to my birthday party."

Wilbur sighed. Lewis was right.

"Dang." He said. His older self smirked and shook his head.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be back." He said. "Knowing me – and my daughter – I'm sure you'll be seeing us all again very soon."

The rest of the Robinsons nodded in agreement. Cassie smiled and laughed a little.

"Alright, enough chit chat!" She said. "The party starts in an hour, so I suggest the three of you get yourselves ready."

The three nodded.

"Okay, Mom." Krys said. "We'll be ready."

"Hopefully." Her father added, yawning. Krys laughed and punched Younger Wilbur in the arm as she, Lewis, and Younger Wilbur walked from the living room into the hall towards Krys's room.

"Might I suggest coffee for the future?" She asked playfully.

"Are you kidding?" Lewis interrupted. "Coffee is the _last_ thing Wilbur needs in his daily routine!"

"Thanks a lot, Dad!" Wilbur said, rolling his eyes and grinning. Krys laughed again.

"Lewis is right, Wilbur." She said. "Coffee _is_ the last thing you need!"

"And why is that?" Wilbur challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. Krys and Lewis exchanged a glance.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Wilbur, but you're kinda…" Lewis started.

"Hyper active." Krys finished.

Wilbur scowled. "Alright, alright, if the Pick-On-Wilbur Fest is over, your mom said you have an hour to get ready, so I'd get going." He said. Krys rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Captain Time Travel." She grumbled as she walked away, taking note of Wilbur's favorite t-shirt.

"Hey!" She heard Wilbur yell after her. "Don't diss the shirt!"

Krys just shook her head and walked into her room. She walked over to her computer and clicked it on, finding her song files easily. Her computer then began to play her favorite songs as she stepped behind her Dress Screen and came out dressed in her usual jeans and black Converse (yet another way she was like her father) with a plain, sea green t-shirt on under her favorite denim jacket. She ran a brush and comb through her hair and cowlick, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she did. She walked back out of her closet and sat down at her computer table.

_Let it slide _

_Let your troubles fall behind you _

_Let it shine _

_Till you feel it all around you _

_And I don't mind _

_If it's me you need to turn to _

_We'll get by _

_It's the heart that really matters in the end. _

Krys grinned as memories from years before came flooding back as she listened to the inspirational song. It had always been one of her favorites, ever since she had heard Franny teaching it to Frankie and his band when she was about five. Taking a breath, Krys joined in with the chorus and the rest of the song, letting the words come from deep in her heart. The song slowed to a stop and Krys smiled.

A knock on her door made her jump. "Krys?" She heard Cornelius ask.

"Yeah, Grandad?" Krys called back.

"The family's ready. We're about to leave." Cornelius said back.

"Already?" Krys asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. Cornelius laughed.

"Wilbur got ready faster than we thought he would." He said. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay, Grandad, thanks!" Krys said. She sighed as she turned back to her computer, clicking it off. Grabbing her TCTF badge, she headed out the door and down the hall towards the living room where her family was waiting.

* * *

**Oh yeah! I thought I might add why the fic is called Like Looking in a Mirror. **

**I called it Like Looking in a Mirror because at first I thought it would be a cool name for it, since Krys is Wilbur's daughter, and she looks a lot like him, and at first, I thought Krys would act exactly like Wilbur, so it would be like looking in a mirror for him, but as the story progressed, I realized that that wasn't Krys. She's a lot like her father in many ways, true, but she wasn't how I originially planned her. She was originally supposed to "always be in trouble" like Wilbur is, but, well, that's not Krys at all. Hm...anyway, that's why I named the fic what I did, and I couldn't think of another name, so LLIAM stuck...**

**Anyway, please review! Frankie, no! -holds back Frankie- You can only attack them if the don't review!**

**-Robin**


	12. Pep Talk of the Century

**Oh my gosh, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update this! I've been really stressed out about school, so I've been really, really busy with homework and what not, but yesterday I decided to take what I like to call a "Chill Day" and do nothing but sit in my room, listen to Christmas music (it makes me relax) and drink peppermint tea while typing up this chapter. And here it is!**

**I really hope this flows well. I wasn't sure if it did or not, but as I said, I've been busy. **

**Speaking of which, I hate to say it, but October doesn't look like it's going to be one of those months where I update a lot. Here's why:**

**-Oct. 5: My pepaw comes and Homecoming  
-Oct. 8: Writer's Club after school  
-Oct. 13: Choir concert  
-Oct. 17: Spanish field trip  
-Oct. 19: My mom's birthday  
-Oct. 22: MTR Fest on LiveJournal (come join us! The link to my journal is my homepage!)  
-Oct. 23: MTR COMES OUT!!! 20 MORE DAYS!!!!  
-Oct. 27: Halloween Blog Mash  
-Oct. 31: Halloween! (I'm going as Wilbur.)**

**So as you can very well see, my life is pretty...hecktic at this point...but I'll try and update!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: "Pep Talk of the Century"

----TCTF HQ----

The party for Lewis, Wilbur, and Krys was turned out to be tons of fun for them and the rest of the Robinsons. Every agent, detective, special investigator, officer, general, and sergeant the TCTF had showed up, most with their families. They had all welcomed their captain back warmly, happy to see he had escaped McPhearson's grasp with only a few bruises and a scrape on the chin.

"It's good to have you back, Captain." Agent Stacy said.

"We were getting worried." Agent Mi Mi agreed.

"It's good to be back, Stacy." Wilbur said. "I didn't know if I'd ever see my family or the TCTF again." He put his arm around Cassie's shoulders. "It's good to be home."

Agent Nicolo nodded. "Everything went well while you were gone. Of course the time machines were put on lockdown, and as soon as it was announced that you had disappeared on the news we kept getting calls from all over the country, mostly from the police stations we're allies with, so we were able to stay rather busy."

Wilbur smiled and nodded. "Good." He said.

Just then, Wilbur's younger self, Lewis, and Krys came back into the room after leaving to go and play a game of Chargeball against each other. Krys looked triumphant and Lewis looked amused while Younger Wilbur looked anything but.

"Oh come on! I want a rematch! That last match was so not fair!" Wilbur said. Krys rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're just mad I beat you." She said, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. "Come on, admit it: you lost Chargeball to a _girl_!"

"I did not!" Wilbur argued. "That last match totally wasn't fair! You cheated! I want a rematch!"

"_I _cheated?!" Krys said, pointing to herself. "_You_ cheated! You're the one who kept distracting me by cooing like a dang pigeon! It was getting annoying!"

Wilbur crossed his arms. "That's not the point!" He said. Before he or Krys could say anything else to each other, Lewis stepped in between the two, stopping the fight.

"Stop it!" He said. "Wilbur, Krys beat you fair and square, and you know it."

Wilbur scowled and growled something under his breath. Krys and Lewis glanced at each other, both grinning.

Cassie and the older Wilbur just laughed.

"You were such a sore loser as a kid." Cassie said jokingly as she and her husband watched their daughter, Wilbur, and Lewis talk across the room.

"What kid isn't at one point in their life?" Wilbur asked.

"Apparently not you." Cassie said, grinning. "Are you still going to talk to Wilbur?" She asked. Her husband nodded.

"Sure am." He said. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Might as well." He said as he walked towards Lewis, Krys, and his younger self. His younger self still had his arms crossed over his chest and he still looked sore about losing. Mostly it was Lewis and Krys doing the talking, and from what Wilbur caught of the conversation, it was about inventing, something he had never been good at but his daughter loved.

"What's up with you?" He asked his younger self, who glanced up at him, then back to the floor.

"Nothing." He said. "Other than the fact that I have a cheater for a future daughter."

"He's just jealous that I can beat him at Chargeball." Krys said. "As for cheating, I did not, and you know it! You were the one trying to distract me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Older Wilbur and Lewis exchanged a glance. Older Wilbur shook his head.

"Stop it, you two." He said, causing his younger self and Krys to stop arguing and face him. "I swear, you'd think the two of you were brother and sister instead of future father-and-daughter!"

"She started it." Younger Wilbur muttered quietly under his breath.

"Hey!" Krys started, but her father cut her off.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." He said. He couldn't help but laugh at how much his younger self and his daughter were alike. "I want to show you two something." He said to Lewis and Wilbur, who nodded and followed him out of the room as Krys made her way over to Cassie. Older Wilbur led the two to a set of travel tubes, and before they knew it, they were standing in Wilbur's future office.

"Your office?" Lewis asked, looking around the room. Older Wilbur nodded and made his way behind his desk.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Younger Wilbur asked. Older Wilbur grinned.

"Basically, if you want the truth, I'm about to give you the pep talk of the century." He said. He walked over to his wall, beckoning the boys over. "I want you to see this."

Lewis and Younger Wilbur exchanged a glance before walking over to where Wilbur's future self was standing. Older Wilbur gestured to the wall – which Younger Wilbur and Lewis had seen before but not up close – which was littered with newspaper clippings and awards, as well as Wilbur's diplomas from high school and college, and what looked like his first TCTF badge.

Some of the newspaper article headlines included '_SON OF CORNELIUS ROBINSON TO START OWN BUSINESS_' and "_PROTECTING TODAY, TOMORROW, AND YESTERDAY: THE TIME CONTINUUM TASK FORCE._' Some pictures also lined the wall, including some from Wilbur and Cassie's wedding, the entire Robinson family, Krys's first birthday, and a few from Wilbur's childhood, including one of him and Lewis when they were around thirteen, taken in front of the Robinson Mansion in the future, and they both grinned. They remembered that picture. Carl had taken it of the two when Wilbur had brought Lewis back when one of his inventions had gone haywire, thus forcing Lewis to stay with the Robinsons for a good two weeks. Wilbur had a really goofy grin on his face, and Lewis had two fingers perched behind Wilbur's head, making him look like he had "bunny ears."

"Wow…" Wilbur said. "So this is what my future holds, huh?"

Older Wilbur put his hand on Younger Wilbur's shoulder. "Well, like Dad told Lewis when I brought him to the future for the first time, that all depends on you." He said. "You have to make the right choices in life, and learn from your mistakes."

"And keep moving forward." Lewis said, giving Younger Wilbur a punch in the arm. Older Wilbur laughed and nodded.

"And keep moving forward." He agreed.

Younger Wilbur grinned and shook his head.

"That motto's going to haunt me for the rest of my life, isn't it?" He joked. It was more of a statement than a question. Lewis and Older Wilbur chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much, from the looks of things." Lewis said.

"It's not the only thing, either." Older Wilbur muttered under his breath. "Stupid, singing tree."

Lewis and Younger Wilbur burst out laughing at this. Older Wilbur smirked at the two teens, shaking his head and looking at his watch.

"Alright, guys, we'd better be heading back." He said. Younger Wilbur sighed and nodded, knowing it was true.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "All thought, I have to say, even though we were brought here to help save the future me, it was still a ton of fun."

Older Wilbur chuckled once again. "Well, we are the Robinsons." He said. "There's no way you _can't_ have fun with a family like ours!"

With that, he and the two boys turned from the office and walked back down the hall towards the party.

----A few hours later----

A few hours later, Lewis, Wilbur, and Krys were getting ready to head back to Lewis's birthday party in 2009. Cassie hugged both of the boys and told them to be careful and to not get themselves killed in any time machine mishaps.

"Don't worry; we won't." Lewis promised, nodding to Cassie. He and Wilbur turned to Cornelius and Franny. Franny also enveloped the boys in hugs.

"Gran, I'm going to need them in one piece!" Krys called from her orange time machine, which was parked beside the prototype time machine, called jokingly.

Franny let the boys go after a few seconds, but not without reminding them both once again to never forget that she's always right.

Carl came up and clapped both of them on the backs. "See ya later, little buddy, little chief." He said. Tallulah came up behind him with Nicky in her arms and smiled at the boys.

"Bye, Carl." Wilbur said. "Bye, Tallulah. Bye, Nicky."

"See ya later, Carl." Lewis said. "I'll try and get your prototype working soon!"

Carl smiled and nodded. "Thanks, chief!" He said as he put his arm around Tallulah. "And little buddy, try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Carl, Carl, Carl…" Wilbur said, shaking his head. "You and I both know that's not possible."

Carl laughed. "I guess you're right." He said. Then he frowned slightly, his eyes narrowing at the lanyards around Wilbur and Lewis's neck.

"Hey, little buddy, are you sure it's a good idea for them to be taking the TCTF badge back in time with them?" He asked the older Wilbur, who nodded.

"I already ran the time scan, Carl. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, it might help with the design of the badge someday." He said. "Though it's probably a good idea if you took them off." He said to Lewis and his younger self. "You're headed back to a birthday party, and people might start asking questions."

Lewis and Wilbur nodded and slipped their lanyards over their heads, carefully slipping them into their pockets.

"Besides, like I said, knowing my daughter, you'll most likely be finding a use for them again very soon." Older Wilbur added.

His daughter grinned and nodded as she came up beside the two boys. "Probably." She agreed with her father. "And not only that, but I'm sure they beat using a tanning salon coupon!"

The entire Robinson family broke out in laughter for a minute before they said their final goodbyes and Lewis and Wilbur climbed into the prototype time machine. Wilbur saw Krys whisper something to Carl, and Carl nodded, and Wilbur couldn't help but wonder what Krys had just said.

Before he started the engine to the time machine, Wilbur gazed around lovingly at the family in front of him. He now, like Lewis, knew just how lucky he was to know who his future family was. He had a wife, and a daughter, and he still had both his parents and grandparents. His cousin was married to one of his best friends, and he had another little cousin. His gaze eventually fell on his future self and Cassie. Older Wilbur had his arm around Cassie, and when he looked extremely happy. Wilbur smiled.

"Uh, hello, today, not tomorrow!" Krys called from a few feet away. She had already started her time machine, and it was hovering about three feet in the air. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he shut the bubble hatch to the time machine.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses. We're coming." He said as Lewis buckled his seatbelt in the backseat and Wilbur started the engine. He and Lewis gave one last wave to the future Wilbur and his family, and then soared off into the sky after Krys, disappearing into the blue.

* * *

**Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter, and then there will be a short epilogue. But I have a great idea for a sequel, so check it out in my profile! **

**BTW: There's two there. It's the very last one.**

**Please review! I'll sic Frankie on you if you don't!**

**-Robin**


	13. Mission Accomplished

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update this! My life's been a living wormhole full of emotional termoil and dinosaur fights (just kidding :) for the past couple days. I've mostly been writing the last chapter for the webstory, Doris Returns, and it's now finished! So here I am, back on LLIAM!**

**Sadly, this chapter is the last "real" chapter, and it's short :( Sorry, guys! But guess what: I'm starting the sequel soon!**

**Oh, and for those of you looking for an update on _The Year Without a Wilbur, _I've decided to postpone it to last November, early Decemeber. I'm not in a Christmasy mood just yet, and it seems appropriate!**

**So here's the last chapter of LLIAM! **

**Review, please! **

**-Rob**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Mission Accomplished

----Robinson House, 2009----

Wilbur and Krys both landed the time machines back into the woods, carefully avoiding hitting the still frozen in time branches of the pine trees surrounding the clearing and opened the hatch, climbing out.

"Well, here we are!" Krys said. "Back in August 27th, 2009!"

"And just the way we left it." Lewis said, nodding.

The three teens walked through the still air back out into the clearing behind the Robinson house and headed towards the small wire circle on the ground. Wilbur and Lewis's watches still sat in the circle, side by side.

Krys walked over to the TP3 circle and stepped inside, waiting for Wilbur and Lewis to do the same. As soon as they did so, Krys hit the button on her watch. The wind started to ruffle the leaves of the trees and the birds started to chirp. The small roar of people talking from Lewis's party could be heard, and the digital numbers on Lewis and Wilbur's watches started to change again.

Krys bent down and picked up the TP3 wire and stuffed it in her pocket, grinning as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Wilbur and Lewis.

"Mission accomplished!" She said.

"Thank goodness!" Wilbur said, stretching. "I am going to sleep so well tonight it's not even funny!"

Lewis laughed. "You and me both!"

Krys rolled her eyes. "Aw, c'mon, you know you had fun waking up at four AM!" She teased.

"Oh yeah." Wilbur said sarcastically. "_Tons _of fun!"

Krys laughed and punched him in the arm.

Suddenly, Krys's transmitter began to vibrate on her wrist and she looked down to find a text from Carl.

_You're all clear. You'd better get going!_

Krys grinned and looked back up at her two new best friends. "Well, Carl said I'd better get my cowlick back home." She said. "I have a few important things to attend to."

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. "Important things to attend to?" He asked. "Like what?"

Krys smirked. "You'll find out someday." She said.

With that, she hugged them both. "It's kinda funny." She said. "My two best friends are my dad and grandad's past selves!"

Wilbur smirked back. "You might be surprised at who your best friends turn out to be!" He said, glancing at Lewis.

Krys smiled again. "See you later, guys." She said.

"Bye, Krys." Lewis said. "Tell the others hi for us!"

"And teach Jess the word 'down,' for Pete's sake!" Wilbur couldn't help but add. "And keep your diary hidden! I was serious when I said it was just dying to be read!"

Krys laughed. "I will." She promised. Her face turned more serious as she cocked and eyebrow and pointed at Wilbur. "If you read my diary, mister, I swear I'll spray-paint your shoes pink!"

Wilbur laughed nervously for a minute. "Uh…forget I said that." He said.

Krys shook her head and walked back towards the woods where her time machine was. "I'll never understand you, Wilbur." She mumbled. "And I'm related to you!"

With that, she disappeared into the woods. After a minute or two, Wilbur and Lewis heard the quiet roar of the time machine as it came to life and the trees rustled slightly as it lifted into the sky, with its invisiblility on, of course.

The hatch to the time machine opened and Krys waved to the boys again. "Bye, guys!" She yelled.

"Bye, Krys!" Lewis and Wilbur called back, waving.

"Come back to visit sometime!" Wilbur yelled. Krys laughed.

"I will!" She yelled back. "And _you_ better not mess things up or I'll come find you!"

"I will!" Wilbur called.

Krys gave a curt nod, grinned, and closed the hatch to the time machine. The two boys watched as the clouds in the sky parted and a bright light flashed, signaling Krys was on her way back to the future.

"Hey, Wilbur," Lewis said, glancing at his son as they walked back towards Lewis's party. "Did you really read Krys's diary?"

Wilbur smirked. "That," he said. "Is an excellent question."


	14. Epilogue

**First off, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story!**

**_NobleBrokenBeauty, RockDiva, Secretwindow1, AudacesFortunaJuvat, CrystalEarth, GoobTooSave, and JessieMTRFan _for being such awesome reviews, and _SkyHighFan_ for making sure I wrote these chapters! **

**I'd also like to thank all the people who agreed to let me make them into TCTF special agents. I couldn't have done it without you guys! You helped a bunch!**

**I'd also like to say I don't own Meet the Robinsons (even though I will own the DVD in one week!!!!!), but I do own Krys, Jess, Nicky, and McPhearson. I also own anything else you don't recognize from the movie...besides a few things, of course, like the TCTF motto. That belongs to _jill (underscore) calico_ on LJ.**

**Again, thanks, you guys, and look for the sequel soon!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

----TCTF HQ, 2067----

Early the next morning, bright and early, the older Wilbur Robinson parked his hovercar outside of the TCTF headquarters and climbed out into the foggy air, taking in a gulp of fresh air as he did.

It was good to be home.

Wilbur grabbed his keys from the ignition and closed the door, locking it by pressing his thumb to the DNA pad on the side. It beeped twice and Wilbur turned and walked to the TCTF doors, scanning his badge and walking inside.

"Morning, Captain." An agent with a nametag that read "Maddi" on it said. Wilbur gave her a nod.

"Morning, Agent Maddi." He said. He then walked over to the travel tube in the corner that would take him to his office and stepped under it, appearing in his office a few seconds later. Wilbur sighed and walked over to his desk.

"Computer on." He said, and his computer's screen lit up. It immediately started to beep, signaling he had email. Wilbur bent over his chair and clicked the keyboard a few times, opening his inbox.

A vid-mail came up and Krys's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Dad. Just wanted to tell you to look in the top drawer of your desk as soon as you get this message. You might recognize what's in it."

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow at his daughter's message and proceeded to open the top drawer of his desk. Lying on top of his pens and a few papers was an envelope with Krys's handwriting on the front. Wilbur opened the envelope and took out two pieces of paper. He smiled when he realized what was in it.

It was a tanning salon coupon. Not just any tanning salon coupon, but the one he had used as his badge when he was thirteen and had first met Lewis. It was still brightly colored, and it looked just like it had when Wilbur had found it as a kid. He looked back at the letter.

_Dear Dad, _

_I told you you would recognize it! I thought you might find this a cool keepsake to put up on your wall or something. You can label it "First TCTF Badge" or something __J_

_Oh, and don't worry, it's not interfering with history by it being here. I had Carl run the time scan while I took Lewis and the younger you back home yesterday, and it's all good. _

_Anyway, hope you like it! See ya later, Dad! _

_Love, _

_Krys _

_PS- Remind me to kill the younger you. I found his dirty mitt-prints all over my diary. _

Wilbur laughed as he laid the letter down. He turned to his wall and used a thumbtack to tack the old tanning salon coupon up on the wall.

"Well," He muttered. "At least I know why my Converse were painted pink..."

----The End----


End file.
